All I Ask of You
by Homesick
Summary: Meghan is bediende aan het hof van Galbatorix, ze verracht de koning en zo ook de nieuwkomer Murtagh, van wie ze de persoonlijke bediende moet zijn. Ze merkt dat hij zo slecht nog niet is, maar wat als hij haar geheim ontdekt?


**All I Ask Of You**

**Hoofdstuk 1 – Morzan's zoon.**

"Noem je dit schoon? Schurftkind!" Meghan greep naar het gordijn toen ze de schop tegen haar schenen kreeg. Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde zich te herinneren waarom dit alles het ook al weer waard was. Vastberaden pakte ze haar lap weer op en boende de ramen nog harder. Ze had altijd een hekel gehad aan paleizen, maar dat van Galbatorix sloeg alles. Het was er donker, koud en kil. Er hing een vreselijke sfeer, alsof overal in het paleis de schreeuwen van martelaars als muziek door de gangen klonk. Ze wist wat er in de kerkers gebeurde. Daarvoor was ze hier.

"Opschieten! De koning is in een rothumeur dametje." De wacht liep de kamer uit en wierp haar nog een laatste blik toe.

Ze keek om en zag hoe de rest van de bediendes de gouden borden oppoetsten. Met een klap ging de deur open. Twee mannen liepen zij aan zij naar binnen. Ze waren groter dan mensen, het leek kouder te worden in de zaal maar dat was enkel Meghan's verbeelding. Het was de Tweeling. Zij werden gevolgd door twee wachten van de koning, en in het midden een onbekende jongeman gevolgd door de koning.

Allen gingen zij zitten aan de veel te grote tafel. De bedienden schoten tegen de muren, bang de koning in de weg te staan. De jongeman keek rond de kamer voor hij ging zitten. Even liet hij zijn ogen op Meghan rusten, die kwaad terug keek. Het leek alsof hij grijnsde, zijn zwarte haar ging heen en weer voor zijn gezicht terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde.

"Jullie kunnen gaan." Zei Galbatorix verveeld en maakte een handgebaar naar de bedienden.

Alle bedienden haastten zich naar de keuken. Gekletter van de pannen en het sissen van het vlees op het vuur overstemden de bevelen van de kok.

"Hé Pavlos," Meghan liep naar een jongen achter het fornuis. "Weet jij wie de koning te gast heeft?"

"Meghan, ook goedenavond." Ze glimlachte even. Pavlos leek altijd alles te horen, de muren van het kasteel waren er niets bij.  
"Welke bedoel je?" vroeg hij toen.

"Jongeman. Iets ouder dan mij..wacht..jouw leeftijd denk ik. Zwart haar." Ze probeerde zich te herinneren hoe hij er verder uit zag.  
"Dat zal..Murtagh zijn. Ik hoorde al dat hij terug was. Bertha kent hem nog van vroeger. Morzan's zoon."

Vreemd genoeg ging er een schok door Meghan heen. Had Morzan een zoon? Ze kon haar hoofd niet van het idee houden. De nakomeling van de persoon die zij het meest haatte. Nou, een van de, moest ze toegeven. Meghan was niet erg vergevingsgezind. Terwijl ze naar de kok liep voor haar orders probeerde ze de gedachte van zich af te schudden.  
"Meghan." Er klonk een grove stem door de keuken, voor ze het door had was het de kok die recht voor haar stond die al drie keer haar naam had geroepen. Ze keek vragend op. "Wil je dit samen met Aiden en Kairi opdienen. En snel." Het personeel in het paleis was niet zo onaardig als ze een jaar geleden had verwacht. De mensen waren er per ongeluk ingerold, hoopten gespaard te worden door Galbatorix, of moesten een gezin onderhouden. Ze pakte een van de gouden platen aan. Geurig stomend vlees onder een koepel van goud. Lang had ze niet goed gegeten. Ze was afgevallen, altijd was ze een meisje geweest met volle rondingen. Nu was ze mager, en met haar lengte leek ze eerder een klein meisje dan een jonge vrouw. Ze hoorde haar schoenen op de stenen vloer. Aiden duwde met zijn rug de deuren open en ze liepen naar binnen. De Tweeling lachten ergens om, waarschijnlijk hun eigen gespreksstof. Galbatorix keek al zijn bedienden aan toen zij de platen met voedsel op tafel zetten. Zijn blik drong dwars door je heen, zijn ijzige ogen staarden naar het diepste van je ziel. In het begin was Meghan doodsbang dat hij zou ontdekken waarom zij hier was, maar hij probeerde hen alleen te imponeren. Galbatorix was een man zonder gevoelens. Zelfs haat kende hij niet. Hij werd gedreven door iets veel slechters, onbeschrijfelijk.

"Jullie kunnen gaan. Oh en jij daar." Meghan schrok toen hij naar haar wees, "Ja jij. Maak een van de vertrekken op de eerste verdieping klaar voor onze nieuwe gast."

Ze besloot het slechtste vertrek op de eerste verdieping uit te kiezen. Het was er klein, en het lag aan de hoek van het paleis. De wind waaide telkens naar binnen als de ramen open stonden. En anders sloegen de takken er tegenaan. Het was de kamer zo ver mogelijk van de trappen, en de kamer waar de haard altijd moeite had met stoken. Ze voelde zich schuldig dat ze een jongenman zo snel beoordeelde op zijn afkomst. Maar de diepe haat die ze koesterde veranderde dat gevoel.

Ze besloot de kriebelende deken onderop te leggen in plaats van de lakens. Ze klopte de kussens netjes op. Terwijl ze hier en daar wat kaarsen aanstak voor licht ging de deur open. De jongen kwam binnen zonder iets te zeggen, en ging bij een stoel aan het raam zitten. Ze had het raam opengelaten, zodat de ruimte extra koud zou worden. Maar het mocht niet baten. Meghan kon de onbeleefdheid en arrogantie van de jongen niet geloven. Ontzet keek ze zijn richting in en schudde verwoed met een van de kussens. Geen reactie. Hij keek leeg uit het raam. Alsof alle hoop uit hem gezogen was, zijn blauwe ogen keken nergens naar, en staarden toch naar buiten. Zuchtend haalde hij een hand door zijn zwarte haar. _Gek, _dacht ze, ze had altijd gehoord dat Morzan blond was, met gitzwarte ogen.

"Uw kamer is gereed." Zei ze kil, ze maakte snel een buiging zoals haar opgedragen was.

Hij keek haar richting in met dezelfde lege blik, alsof hij door haar heen keek. Toen keek hij haar recht in de ogen.

"Bedankt." Zei hij terwijl hij moeilijk keek, alsof hij opeens ergens aan dacht. En hij keek weer uit het raam.

Toen ze die avond vrij had trok ze zich terug in een hoek van het bediendevertrek.

"Aiden, heb jij wat perkament voor me?"

"Natuurlijk, inkt?"

"Graag." Toen ze alles bij elkaar had keerde ze terug naar haar hoekje. Ze had oude gordijnen opgehangen zodat ze alleen kon zijn als ze dat wilde. Ze doopte de veer in de inkt en begon te schrijven.

_Lieve vader, _

_Vandaag is het precies een jaar geleden dat ik voor jullie in dienst ben gegaan bij Galbatorix. Het is hier anders dan ik dacht, maar dat heb ik al verteld. Ik mis u. Maar ik weet waar ik mee bezig ben, en hoe belangrijk het is.Waar ik om schrijf is het volgende. Er is een vreemdeling gearriveerd. Zijn naam is Murtagh, Morzan's zoon. Wat hij hier doet weet ik niet. Ik schrijf zo snel mogelijk weer._

_Liefs, Meghan._

Ze wachtte tot iedereen sliep, daarna sloop ze door de gangen van het paleis naar buiten. In de eindeloos grote tuinen stond al iemand te wachten. Elke vrijdag stuurde ze een brief en deze werd opgehaald door een van haar vrienden.

"Jurre, hoe gaat het?" zei ze terwijl ze hem omhelsde. Hij kwam uit een dorp nabij, de koning dacht dat hij een koopman was. Vaak bracht hij wijn en verkocht dit.

"Goed. We maken ons zorgen om je. De Rijder is reeds bij ons vertrokken, hij is zijn opleiding aan het volgen bij de Elven." Hij schrok toen er vlak bij hen twee verdiepingen hoger licht brandde. "Ik moet gaan, anders breng ik je enkel in gevaar."

"Jurre wacht," ze omhelsde hem nog een keer "zeg tegen iedereen dat ik ze mis." Hij knikte, greep de brief uit haar hand en haastte zich weg.

Ze rende terug naar het paleis, de galmende gangen door, de eerste trap naar boven. Toen ze voetstappen hoorde. Geschrokken keek ze om zich heen. De ronde wenteltrap gaf haar nergens een plek op zich te verstoppen. Met zo zacht mogelijke stapjes probeerde ze terug naar beneden te gaan. Het lukte haar, de voetstappen bleven achter haar. In de gang zocht je naar een schuilplaats, een hoekje, een kist wát dan ook. Opgelucht rende ze naar een deur maar voor ze 't wist slingerde iemand haar aan haar schouder tegen de muur. De afstand tussen haar gezicht en dat van de vreemde was nihil. Het was donker, maar in het donker onderscheed ze de jongenman die ze eerder die dag had gezien.

"Wie ben jij?" siste hij in haar gezicht, ze voelde zijn adem op haar wang. Doodsbang hapte ze even naar adem en probeerde zichzelf te beheersen.

"Hoezo?" zei ze op bijdehante toon.

"Ik zag je daarbuiten, wat moet je zo laat door de gangen?" hij knikte met zijn hoofd, alsof hij de informatie opeiste. Ze waagde het erop hem een leugen te vertellen.

"Het is een vriend van me..uit het dorp hiernaast. Ik ben jarig en hij zou langs komen, heel even maar. Het spijt me heer." Ze meende er niets van.

"Die vriend van je is nu dood." Hij probeerde het gevoelloos te zeggen maar ergens klonk er emotie.

"Wat?!" gilde ze. "Je hebt hem vermoord?" tranen sprongen in haar ogen.

"Ik dacht dat hij en dief was, ik dacht dat hij jou zou vermoorden en daarna het paleis binnen zou dringen."

"Ja, en dat is ook echt jouw probleem." Ze duwde zijn handen van haar schouders.

"Je bent in dienst van de koning. En ik ook."

"Val dood." Zei ze terwijl ze hem nog een duw na gaf. Hij trok haar weer aan haar schouder tegen de muur, kwaad. Ze voelde haar rug kneuzen. Hij leek ziedend. Daarna verzachtte zijn blik.

"Het spijt me. Ga nu terug naar je vertrek, ik zal de koning niets vertellen..maar ik hou je in de gaten." Meghan weigerde te antwoordden en rende naar boven.

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Verdriet**

Die ochtend werd Meghan wakker door de kou. Iemand had het raam open laten staan in de vertrekken. Iedereen om haar heen sliep nog. Buiten was het nog donker. Langzaam liep ze naar het raam. Ze keek even naar buiten en ging op de vensterbank hangen, de wind prikte in haar ogen. Ze keek naar de plek waar ze gisteren Jurre de brief voor haar vader had gegeven. Ze wist niet eens waar haar vader was, was het nuttig geweest Jurre de brief te geven, vroeg ze zich af. Schuldgevoel overspoelde haar. Beneden zag ze Murtagh lopen, er ging een schok van woede door haar heen. Hij was net als zijn vader. Hij had alleen zijn zwarte broek aan en een losse witte blouse. Meghan rilde bij de gedachte. Toen ze zag dat hij haar brief in handen had schrok ze. Zonder haar slaapkleding om te wisselen voor iets anders rende ze op blote voeten naar buiten. Het uiteinde van de horizon begon op te lichten door de zon.

"Geef hier!" ze stak haar hand uit. Langzaam draaide Murtagh zich om, zonder haar aan te kijken.

"Ik ben nog niet klaar." Zei hij rustig en las verder. Kwaad greep Meghan naar haar brief, maar hij was te snel.

"Jij hebt lef dametje! Ik stel je de vraag nog één keer. Wie bén je?"

"Niemand. Een nederige dienaar van jóuw koning." Siste ze.

"En de jouwe. Maar dat terzijde, hier..je hebt het over mij in deze brief. Heb ik dan ook niet het recht te weten wie de ontvanger moest zijn?"

"Wat maakt het uit, Jurre is dood. De brief komt nooit aan."

"Het was geen vraag." Hij keek haar aan op een manier waarop ze voelde dat ze wel moest antwoorden. Ze was bang voor hem, en tegelijk wist ze dat ze bij hem veel kon maken. Rustig gaf hij haar de brief terug; "als je die zo graag wil hebben".

"Wat heb ik jou zo misdaan?" vroeg hij toen vriendelijk. Ze liepen door de tuinen, de eerste zonnestralen streken langs de velden. Meghan sloot haar ogen bij haar gedachten.

"Jouw vader is een moordenaar." Zei ze toen langzaam. Ze hoorde hoe Murtagh snoof en voelde zijn hand zich om haar bovenarm klemmen. Hij was buitengewoon sterk. Hij rukte haar opzei en dwong haar hem aan te kijken.

"Ik heb nooit gekozen voor mijn vader." Zei hij kwaad maar toch kalm.   
"Je bent precies hetzelfde!" schreeuwde ze in zijn gezicht. "Hij heeft alles wat mijn vaders leven het waard maakte vernietigd! Mijn moeder, zijn draak.." ze schrok. Het was eruit. Murtagh's felle ogen kneep hij samen, hij keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Je vader.."

Meghan was in paniek, ze wist niet wat haar zo krankzinnig kon maken dat ze dit gezegd had. Ze haatte Murtagh, met alles in haar dat gevoel had. Ze rende verder, Murtagh deed geen moeite haar te volgen.

Toen ze die middag in de keuken zat kreeg iedereen zijn taken voor de dag op. Samen met Aiden moest ze de kamer van Murtagh verzorgen, en die van de Tweeling. De Tweeling hield er nooit zo van als bediendes hun kamer kwamen verzorgen. Vaak gingen er vervelende vragen aan vooraf, en meer dan eens kwam het voor dat ze hun best deden je gedachten binnen te dringen.

"Aiden?" vroeg Meghan zacht toen ze richting de vertrekken gingen.

Hij antwoordde vriendelijk, zoals altijd. Meghan had nooit door dat Aiden een oogje op haar had, ze had er ook totaal niet de behoefte aan.

"Zullen we de kamers opsplitsen. Ik heb slecht nieuws gehad gisteren, en je weet hoe het gaat bij de Tweeling. Ze laten me nooit meer rusten, ze houden ervan ons te kwellen."

"Wat is er dan?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Aiden was iets ouder dan haar, hij had witblond haar en donkerbruine ogen. Voor menig meisje zou hij perfect zijn geweest.

"Een vriend van me is…overleden." Besloot ze te zeggen. Hij wreef even over haar arm en vroeg of het wel ging.

"Weet je wat, doe jij de kamer van Zwartlokje maar, dan zorg ik dat de Tweeling niet ontevreden zal zijn."

"Zwartlokje?" ze voelde dat enkel een wenkbrauw omhoog ging.

"Gisterenavond kwam hij langs, hij vroeg of een van ons wist waar de koning was. Toen niemand dat wist werd hij kwaad en sloeg Temar, zijn neus is gebroken. Je snapt wel dat we een hekel aan hem hebben. Lita noemde hem Zwartlokje toen hij weg was en tja.." hij haalde zijn schouders op, licht verontschuldigend.

"Hij slóeg Temar?"  
"Ja, het was dringend zei hij…geduld is vast niet zijn beste kant."

Meghan was de volgende vijftien minuten bezig de juiste sleutel voor Murtaghs kamer te zoeken aan haar sleutelbos, toen ze erachter kwam dat de deur open was. Het was er ijskoud, iets waar Meghan aardig tevreden over was. Murtagh's bed was opgemaakt, strak en netjes. Zijn kleding lag opgevouwen op een stoel, en zijn zwaard en boog hingen aan de daarvoor bedoelde haken. De kamer was netjes. Meghan liep naar de boog, ze streek langs de boog en vroeg zich af of Jurre hiermee vermoord was.

"Ik heb geen bediende nodig vandaag." Hoorde ze achter zich. Murtagh droogde met een doek zijn natte haar, hij had alleen een broek aan. Meghan schrok en draaide zich meteen weer om.

"Je kunt me best aankijken, ik ben niet naakt of zo." Ze hoorde dat hij het blijkbaar amusant vond. Langzaam draaide ze zich om. Ze zag waar zijn kracht vandaan kwam, zijn spieren waren goed ontwikkeld zonder dat hij een monster leek. Hij zette een voet op zijn bed en begon zijn schoenen dicht te rijgen. Ze zag een gigantisch litteken over zijn rug.

"Als je geen hulp nodig hebt ga ik weer." Ze liep al naar de deur, ze wist dat ze gemeen was, en niet netjes tegen een gast. Maar vreemd genoeg had ze daar nooit zo de behoefte toe.

"Hoe heet je?" vroeg hij, compleet het feit negerend dat ze weg wou gaan.

"Wat gaat jou dan aan! En trouwens, waag het nog eens een van mijn vrienden te slaan! Zijn neus is gebroken, wat heeft hij je ooit aan gedaan?!"

"Ho! Die vriend van jou begon!"

"Ja, heel volwassen van je hoor." Meghan zette haar kleine vuisten op haar heupen.

"Hij was zo aardig een steen naar mijn hoofd te gooien, en me daarna te vloeren." Meghan was trots op de moed van haar vrienden. Ze zag hoe Murtagh het haar voor zijn hoofd aan de linkerkant omhoog schoof. Hij keek met een blik die zei 'ben je nu tevreden?'

"Bij nader inzien kan ik je hulp wél gebruiken. Ik denk dat de wond gehecht moet worden." Zei hij alsof hij vroeg of ze even zijn andere veters wilde vastknopen. Meghan slikte.

"Sorry, dat doe ik niet."  
"Wil je dan dat ik de koning vertel over je leuke avontuurtje van gisterenavond?" Meghan snoof, zwijgend ging ze spullen halen om een wond te hechten. Toen ze terug kwam had Murtagh een donkerblauwe blouse aangetrokken. Ze zette de spullen op het nachtkastje en hij ging op bed zitten. Toen ze zwijgend aan de gang ging met draad uit elkaar halen keek hij zorgvuldig naar de beweging van haar handen.

"Dus hoe heet je?" vroeg hij toen ze zijn haar op zij schoof.

"Meghan." Antwoordde ze zo kortaf mogelijk. Haar handen trilden, ze had nog nooit een wond gehecht. Hij voelde haar handen trillen en keek omhoog, zover zijn ogen dat toestonden.

"Kom 'ns hier." Zei hij terwijl hij haar handen vastpakte en van zijn voorhoofd trok. "Heb je dit nog nooit gedaan of zo?" Meghan schudde haar hoofd, even vergat ze de haat. Hij legde haar uit wat ze moest doen en praatte haar erdoorheen. Ze zag dat ze hem pijn deed en ergens wilde ze dat niet. Ze schrok ervan. Toen de hechting klaar was en ze wilde gaan hield hij haar tegen.  
"Niet voordat ik weet hoe het zit. Wie is je vader?" zijn blik was zacht en vriendelijk, hij had haar bovenarm nog stevig vast maar zijn grip werd losser.

"Mijn vader is Brom."

Zonder iets te zeggen was ze weggelopen. Terug naar de keuken waar ze op haar orders wachtte.

"Wat doe jij zo snel terug?" vroeg Temar, die vandaag dienst had in de keuken. Hij was bezig aan de lunch.

"De kamer was schoon, hij had geen dienstmeid nodig voor nu." Zei ze afwezig. Ze was opeens doodsbang. Murtagh had haar lot in zijn handen.

"Wat heb ik gedaan?" zuchtte ze zachtjes terwijl ze haar hoofd in haar handen liet rusten. Temar reageerde niet.

"Wat is er gisteren eigenlijk gebeurd?" vroeg ze Temar toen, "Je neus." Ze gebaarde.

"Die bastaard daagde me uit. Hij voelde zich beter dan ons, dus toen ik hem zijn lesje leerde sloeg hij me. Het doet niet zo'n pijn als het er uit ziet hoor." Zei Temar stoer. Hij was een jaar of twintig, iets ouder. Zijn haar was lichtbruin en krulde alle kanten op.

"Dus toch." Zei ze weer tegen zichzelf.

"Weet je, als je toch al klaar bent kun je mij wel helpen. De koning luncht vandaag alleen met zijn gast, als je nog een iemand weet te vinden kunnen jullie de bediening doen."

"Ja..is goed." Knikte ze afwezig. Ze stormde de keuken uit. Niet veel later liep ze iemand tegen het lijf, letterlijk.

"Ik zocht je al." Het was Murtagh.

"Ik heb het druk."

"Het gaat over Brom." Zei hij zo dicht mogelijk in de buurt van haar oor.

"Vergeet wat ik gezegd heb."

"Je weet dat ik ervoor kan zorgen dat je gedood wordt." Zei hij rustig. Geschrokken keek ze hem aan.

"Maar daar gaat het niet om. Ik denk dat ik iets te zeggen heb wat je moet weten."

"Waarom..?" voordat ze haar zin af kon maken antwoordde hij al.

"Om ik weet dat je van hem houdt. Ik heb misschien nooit een warm gezin gekend, maar ik ben zo slecht nog niet." Moeilijk keek Meghan hem aan, haar verstand zei dat ze hem niet kon vertrouwen. Ook al zei haar gevoel het tegendeel.

"Kom naar me toe na de lunch. Je weet waar je me kunt vinden." Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep hij door, hij keek nog een keer op met een blik vol medelijden. Meghan snapte niet waarom.

De deuren van de grote zaal stonden al open. Meghan liep naar binnen met een grote plaat met allerlei geurige gerechten, gevolgd door een ander jong meisje dat net nieuw was. Galbatorix maakte een gebaar met zijn hand dat beiden meisjes mochten wachten tot ze klaar waren aan de andere kant van de zaal. Murtagh knikte even toen Meghan zijn bord voor hem neer zette.

"Jou moet ik even spreken." Zei Galbatorix ijzig. Haastig maakte Meghan een buiging en ging naast zijn stoel staan.

"Uwe majesteit."

"Gisteren zag ik een van mijn bediendes door de tuinen lopen, en dat op zich vond ik curieus." Hij hield een pauze, wetend dat hij Meghan kwelde met angst. "En ik heb vernomen dat jij dat was." Zei hij met een klank van ziek vermaak in zijn stem. Hij hield een pauze, een lange. Meghan twijfelde of ze iets moest zeggen.

"Nu heb ik van Murtagh gehoord dat hij speciale kruiden nodig had voor zijn thee, en jou gevraagd had die te halen. Hij heeft veel aan je gehad zijn eerste paar dagen hier en heeft daarom gevraagd aan mij, je als zijn persoonlijke bediende aan te stellen. De ernst van de kwestie zal je nog verteld worden. Maar eerst wil ik dat je je klaar maakt voor een wandeling over mijn landgoed. Zorg dat alles naar wens is, hoor ik anders…zullen er straffen volgen."

Zacht klopte Meghan op Murtagh's deur. Ze was eerder iemands persoonlijke bediende geweest, vaak werd er vooral veel geëist en kreeg je de meest vreselijke opdrachten. Ze zat er totaal niet op te wachten Murtagh's rug te wassen omdat hij te lui was om erbij te kunnen, of om zijn veters aan te knopen. Ze hoorde hem roepen dat de deur open was.

Ze kwam de kamer binnen, hij lag op bed te lezen. Weer had hij geen shirt aan.

"Draag je nooit kleding?" vroeg ze geïrriteerd.

"M'n blouse is vies, ik ben per ongeluk onderweg tegen een van je vrienden aangelopen. Maar dat geeft niets." Hij nam haar op, hoe ze daar geïrriteerd stond.

"Dragen jullie altijd hetzelfde?" vroeg hij toen uitdagend.

"Orders van je zo nobele koning." Antwoordde ze sarcastisch. De kleding die ze droeg was voornamelijk zwart, haar rok hing een stukje boven de grond. Ze droeg een strak lijfje, waar een kraag aan zat die zich tot haar hals sloot met meer dan tien knoopjes. Dezelfde knoopjes knoopten de stof om haar polsen vast. Er was geen vorm of beweging in te zien. Haar donker bruine haar moest strak naar achteren gebonden zijn, maar de lokken die om haar gezicht speelden hielden zich niet op hun plaats.

"Je moest iets vertellen?" zei ze, ze stond nog altijd in dezelfde houding.

"Niet voordat jij me mee neemt op een wandeling."

"We lopen nu al een hele tijd buiten. Ik wil dat je verteld wat er zo dringend was." Ze keek hem aan en stopte met lopen.

"Geniet van de natuur." Zei hij. Ze keek hem aan en het leek wel alsof hij moed aan het verzamelen was, hij dacht terug aan iets wat hem niet beviel.

Een tijd liepen ze stil naast elkaar, Meghan irriteerde zich aan elke kleine beweging die hij maakte.

"Ooit gehoord van Eragon?" vroeg Murtagh uit het niets.

"De nieuwe drakenrijder?" vroeg ze, hij knikte.

"Ik zie dat dat nieuws zelfs dit vreselijke paleis heeft bereikt. Tot voor kort was hij mijn reisgenoot." Ongelovig keek ze hem aan, ze opende haar mond om iets te vragen maar hij hield zijn mand op als teken dat ze stil moest zijn.

"Ik ben hier niet vrijwillig. Maar daar gaat het niet op. Ik was op de vlucht, op de vlucht voor alles. Maar voornamelijk voor wie mensen denken dat ik ben. Toen kwam ik Eragon en Saphira tegen. Maar zij waren niet alleen. Ze werden vergezeld door een oude man, een man genaamd Brom." Hij keek hoe haar gezicht begon te stralen bij het nieuws over haar vader. "Door omstandigheden kwamen we bij de Varden terecht. De Varden zijn.."

"Ja ik weet wie de Varden zijn!" beet ze hem toe.

"Sorry hoor. Maar voor we daar kwamen…laat ik het zo zeggen…" hij zuchtte, keek rond en het was nu duidelijk dat hij ergens zijn moed vandaan probeerde te halen. Bijna wanhopig.

"Je vader is dood." Zei hij toen, hij besefte dat het er botter uit kwam dan hij het bedoelde.

"Het spijt me." Zei hij voorzichtig. Meghan voelde een schok achter haar hart. Ze kreeg het vreselijk koud. Ze kon het niet geloven. Ze trilde, staarde een tijd voor zich uit. Leeg, gevoelloos. Toen hakte het erin, tranen schoten in haar ogen en ze zakte door haar benen plotseling op de grond. Murtagh hurkte voor haar.

"Het spijt me zo." Hij streek even mijn zijn hand langs haar gezicht, niet wetend wat hij anders kon doen. Ze schudde de hand weg. Langzaam begon ze haar hoofd te schudden. Zacht begon ze te mompelen dat het niet waar kon zijn.

"Hoe?" bracht ze zo goed mogelijk uit, ze wilde niet huilen waar híj bij was. Iemand als hém mocht haar tranen niet zien.

"Hij redde Eragon van de Razac en ving een dolk tussen zijn ribben. Eragon deed zijn best hem te redden maar het was te laat." Ze liet haar hoofd hangen, ze kon de tranen niet tegenhouden. Een jaar had ze haar vader niet gezien, en nu zou ze hem ook nooit weer zien.

"je vader stierf als een dapper man. Een ware drakenrijder, je mag trots op hem zijn. Ik weet dat hij dat ook op jou was." Zei hij met een hand op haar schouder. Meghan keek niet op.

"Als je wil kan ik je nu wel even alleen laten.." Ze keek hem aan met tranen in haar ogen, haar wangen waren nat. Langzaam knikte ze.

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Vragen**

Die daarop volgende twee dagen kwam Meghan niet uit de vertrekken van de bediendes. Ze kon het niet opbrengen. Aiden zei dat hij voor haar zou dekken, maar ze wist dat het onmogelijk zou zijn. Galbatorix zou haar straffen, terecht. Toen ze die middag naar het plafond lag te staren kwam het punt dat ze niet meer kon huilen. Alles ging over in leegte en gevoelloosheid. Ze stond op en staarde uit het raam, buiten was het grijs. Er was storm op komst. In de tuinen waren al haar collega's druk bezig het paleis stormklaar te maken. De luiken werden gesloten, ramen vergrendeld. Er werd op de deur geklopt.

"Ja?" Meghan was schor. Ze keek niet om naar wie er was, in plaats daarvan keek ze hoe de wachten van Galbatorix Aiden schopten omdat hij een scharnier van een luik had vernield. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik heb je hulp nodig." Het was Murtagh. Zonder iets te zeggen volgde ze hem naar zijn vertrek, hij leek het niet nodig vinden te praten.

"Wat kan ik doen?" vroeg ze toen ze in zijn vertrek stonden.

"Niet veel, het is maar om je bezig te houden. Ik heb Galbatorix verteld dat ik je de afgelopen twee dagen mijn kamer heb laten boenen, en de wasruimte heb laten schoonmaken, en dat je als je daar niet mee bezig was mij gezelschap moest houden. Ik denk niet dat hij iets door heeft." Hij wees naar een stapel kleding die niet echt ernstig vies waren.

"waarom doe je dit?" vroeg ze terwijl ze naar zijn wasruimte liep en daar een ton met water begon te vullen.

"Omdat ik vragen heb. En je vader was geen slecht man, ondanks het feit dat hij de mijne vermoord heeft." Meghan had het gevoel alsof er een gigantische Urgal in de ruimte stond, en geen van hen beide hem op wilde merken.

"Dat spijt me niet." Zei Meghan terwijl ze een van zijn broeken nakeek op vlekken. "Ik ben trots op wie mijn vader is. Of..was."

"Wat ik me de hele nacht heb afgevraagd.." hij aarzelde even. "Wat doet een dochter van Brom in dienst van de koning?"

Geschrokken keek Meghan hem aan. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Nu had ze zichzelf in de nesten gewerkt, ze zag haar eigen dood al voor zich. Ze kón hem de waarheid niet vertellen.

"Vertel jij eerst maar wat je hier doet." Zei ze bot. De twee waren duidelijk niet bang voor elkaar.

"Dat kan ik niet." Zei hij rustig, maar in zijn ogen was te zien dat hij het wel wilde.

"Dan kan ik het ook niet vertellen. Geef me maar aan bij je koning als je wil, ik kan het niet vertellen."

"Ik ben niet van plan je aan te geven bij Galbatorix. Maar als je dat noodlot zo graag tegemoet gaat.." hij stond op en liep richting de deur.

"Nee." Zei ze vlug.

"Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?"

"Zeventien."

"Net geworden dus, dan ben je nog jong. Je ziet er niet uit als iemand die net de zestien gepasseerd is."

"Dat van mijn verjaardag was een leugen, over twee weken wordt ik achttien."

"Ik wordt over drie maanden eenentwintig, leuk dat je het vraagt." Zei Murtagh sarcastisch. Daarna volgde een lange stilte, Meghan deed Murtagh's was, en Murtagh keek hoe ze zijn was deed. Hij was geduldig, leek gefascineerd door elke beweging.

"Je lijkt niet op hem." Zei hij toen uit het niets. Meghan antwoordde niet.

"Alleen misschien je ogen, net zo vastberaden." Hij glimlachte even en liet zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën rusten. Hij zat op de grond, zijn rug tegen de rand van het bed.

"Vind je het niet vervelend, andermans rotzooi op de ruimen?" weer geen antwoord.

"Weet je, ergens ben ik Brom altijd dankbaar geweest. Mijn vader…"

"Wil ik dit horen?" zei Meghan, het was een retorische vraag. Murtagh leek gekwetst, hij keek haar nors aan.

"Goed. Je kunt gaan. De rest doe ik zelf wel."

Murtagh had drie dagen niets van zich laten horen. Meghan ging verder met orders die ze kreeg buiten hem. Gek genoeg miste ze de botsingen tussen hen, de irritaties. Maar als ze dacht aan wie hij was, en wat hij van haar wist werd ze bang. Ze kwam hem nergens meer tegen, Pavlos vertelde dat er beneden in de kerkers van het paleis iets gaande was wat hij nog niet achterhaald had. Maar iedereen wist dat het iets groots moest zijn, de koning was voor zijn doen tamelijk vrolijk. Wat wou zeggen dat het voor de rest van Alagaësia iets verschrikkelijks zou zijn. Toen ze in de keuken hun eigen smerige avond eten naar binnen probeerde te werken, stonden er twee wachten achter haar.

"Koning Galbatorix wil u spreken." Meghan voelde de schok alsof er een dolk in haar rug werd gestoken. Dit was het dan.

Tussen de wachten liep ze in. Zenuwachtig draaide ze aan een pluk haar, haar haren zaten los. Ze had niet verwacht dat ze voor de koning moest verschijnen. Het stak haar dat Murtagh haar waarschijnlijk verraden had. De wachten deden de deuren open met hun gespierde armen. Daar zat hij dan. Verveeld voor zich uit te kijken op zijn troon, er stond een lagere, simpelere stoel naast hem. Daar zat hij dan, Morzan's zoon, als rechterhand naast de koning. Hij keek haar aan door het zwarte haar voor zijn gezicht. Zijn ogen stonden fel. Kwaad keek ze terug. Voor de koning dwongen zijn wachten dat ze zou buigen. Dat was een van de moeilijkste dingen die ze moest doen het laatste jaar.

Toen hij een gebaar maakte dat ze kon gaan staan deed ze dat. Hij bekeek haar van top tot teen. Hij knikte.

"Je naam." Het was meer een bevel.  
"Meghan, uwe majesteit."

"Neem haar mee." hij wuifde met zijn hand en de soldaten grepen haar bovenarmen. Ze zag hoe Murtagh razendsnel opstond uit zijn stoel maar hij zei niets. Ze voelde hoe bitter verraad kon zijn.

De wachten sleepten haar mee, hardhandig, ze voelde hoe haar bovenarmen blauw werden. Ze gingen zo snel dat ze hen met voetstappen niet bij kon houden, haar voeten sleepten over de vloer terwijl ze verwoedde pogingen deed om te lopen. Ze gingen steeds verder naar beneden. Ze hadden nu al twee trappen gehad. Het werd steeds donkerder. In dit deel van het paleis waren geen ramen, enkel fakkels met onheilspellende vlammen. Meghan dacht aan haar vader, het gevoel dat ze gefaald had overviel haar. Hoe had ze Murtagh kunnen vertrouwen? De haat die de laatste paar dagen vervaagde was in volle vaart terug gekomen. Ze stonden nu voor een deur. Haar armen begonnen gevoelloos te worden.

De wacht rechts van haar klopte op de deur, die open werd gedaan door een zeer lelijk persoon. Hij zag er onvriendelijk uit, in een donkere mantel. Hij was oud, en keek gemeen uit zijn ogen.

"Leg haar daar maar neer." Meghan probeerde tegen te stribbelen maar het lukte haar niet. Ze was te klein, en ook al was ze gemeen, ze kon niet op tegen de krachten van twee wachten. Ze bonden haar vast aan een houten tafel.

"Dus Murtagh vroeg hierom?" vroeg de man, een grijns ontblootte oude rotte tanden. De wachten knikten zonder iets te zeggen. Nu was het bevestigd, Murtagh had haar verraden. Ze sloot haar ogen, tranen gleden tussen de spleetjes door langs haar slaap. Hoe kon ze zo stom zijn?  
"De koning zei dat u wist wat u moest doen."

"Dat weet ik zeker." Hij grijnsde weer, en stroopte zijn lange grijze mouwen op. "Jullie kunnen gaan."

**Hoofdstuk 4 – Langzaam gaan we allen ten onder**

De man hief zijn hand boven haar hoofd, ze bekeek zijn hand. Hij had lange nagels en een bleke hand. Zijn aders zwollen op terwijl Meghan een heftige steek in haar hoofd voelde. Hier had ze voor geleerd, ze had geleerd dit niet toe te staan. De pijn liet het alleen niet toe zich te verzetten. Ze probeerde het harder, ze probeerde zich te concentreren. Wat had Brom ook al weer gezegd, jaren geleden. Brom..haar gedachten dwaalden af naar verdriet.

"Nee!" bracht ze uit, en voor ze het wist zat er een sterke barricade om haar gedachten.

"Waar heeft een dienstmeid als jij dit geleerd.." hoorde ze de man mompelen, ze opende haar ogen. Hij haalde vreemde dingen te voorschijn, stuk voor stuk tangachtige dingen die ze niet herkende.

"Dan gaan we het anders doen." Ze wist niet hoe hij het voor elkaar kreeg maar er gingen pijnen door haar heen die ze nooit voor mogelijk hield. Haar hoofd bonsde en stak. Over haar hele lichaam had ze het gevoel dat haar huid open gesneden werd. Langzaam. Ze deed haar uiterste best om haar gedachte af te schermen. De gedachten aan haar vader hielden haar sterk. Sterker dan ze zelf verwacht had.

Ze voelde bloed lopen over haar armen, ze durfde niet te kijken. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Toen ze na tientallen keren van herhaling nog altijd weigerde te praten stopte het martelen.

"Dat is genoeg voor vandaag." Hoorde ze de lijzige stem van Galbatorix. "En heb je er iets uit kunnen krijgen?"

"Haar barricade is sterk."

Tot haar verbazing liet de man haar met rust. Ze lieten haar gewoon liggen, vastgegespt aan de houten tafel. Ze kon haar hoofd een klein stukje heffen, maar haar eigen lichaam kon ze amper zien. Een tijd lang durfde ze haar ogen niet te sluiten. Een eind verderop hoorde ze het gegil en gekrijs van anderen galmen. Een verschrikkelijk geluid. Toen hoorde ze voetstappen. Ze schrok, ze was nog niet klaar voor meer pijn. Ze wist niet of ze ooit klaar zou zijn voor meer pijn. Ze hoorde iemand iets neerzetten op hout, het gekletter van water weerklonk. Ze voelde hoe iemand het bloed van haar armen wreef. Voorzichtig, bijna met tederheid. Het water op haar armen voelde warm aan, de handen nog warmer. Ze kreeg haar hoofd niet meer overeind. De voetstappen gingen rond haar tafel naar de andere kant. Haar andere arm werd schoongemaakt, even zacht en voorzichtig. Ze voelde hoe de persoon met een duim langs haar wang ging, het prikte van pijn. De wond werd met wat extra water schoongemaakt. Ze zag een hand voorbij haar ogen flitsen, de hand schoof haar haren uit haar gezicht. Toen verscheen er een gezicht boven haar. Het was Murtagh, hij hield zijn hoofd lichtjes schuin. Voor hij iets kon zeggen spuugde ze hem in zijn gezicht. Hij schrok weg. Met zijn mouw veegde hij rustig zijn gezicht af. Rustig ging hij verder met het schoonmaken van haar wonden. Meghan probeerde te bewegen maar de riempjes hielden haar vast.

"Het spijt me." Zei hij uiteindelijk zacht. Meghan lachte gevoelloos en kil.

"Meghan, het spijt me echt. Ik wist niet dat ze dit met je gingen doen." Hij kwam weer boven haar hoofd hangen.

"Wacht.." hij trok zijn buis uit en rolde het tot een hoopje, voorzichtig tilde hij haar hoofd op en legde het hoopje eronder.  
"Dat is wat gemakkelijker." Hij glimlachte maar zag dat Meghan het alles behalve leuk vond.

"Je wist niet dat ze dit met me gingen doen toen je me verraadde?!" schreeuwde ze, ze merkte dat het moeite kostte.

"Verraden? Ik heb niemand verraden!" Murtagh ging een stuk achteruit en keek haar kwaad aan.

"Hoe kom ik hier dán?!"

"Je bent hier omdat ik je wil vertellen waarom ík hier ben."

"Oh, fijn." Zei ze sarcastisch.

"Ik wist niet dat ze dit gingen doen, écht niet. Galbatorix wil testen of je betrouwbaar bent."

"Wat is jouw grote geheim?!" siste Meghan voordat ze moest hoesten.

"Werk gewoon met ze mee, je hoeft ze niet te vertellen wie je vader is..maar laat ze merken dat je te vertrouwen bent..dan laten ze je vanzelf met rust." Hij praatte gehaast.

"Maar ik bén niet te vertrouwen. Als ze erachter komen wie ik ben dan vermoordden ze me." Meghan had nu pas door hoe bang ze was, er ging een rilling langs haar rug.

"Wie ben je dan?" vroeg hij nog eens.

Voor ze die vraag kon beantwoorden, wat ze niet van plan was, kwam Galbatorix binnen.

"Wat doe jij hier Murtagh?" Hij wierp een korte blik op de doek in zijn handen en de nog bloedende wonden van Meghan.

"Uwe majesteit ik.." hij maakte een vluchtige buiging.

"Je hebt wel 'n hele speciale band met je bediende..of lijkt het maar zo?"

"Ik wilde haar alleen vertellen dat ze mee moest werken, en dat het haar dan makkelijker af zou gaan."

"En waarom zou jij daarom geven?" het leek wel of Galbatorix iets uit probeerde te lokken.

"Dat doe ik niet." Murtagh's stem klonk opeens hard en leeg.

"Ga naar je vertrekken Murtagh, ik handel dit wel af."

**Hoofdstuk 5 – Murtagh's geheim.**

Meghan staarde uit haar raam. De hele dag had ze geen woord uitgebracht. In stilte had ze de kamer van de Tweeling opgeruimd, in diezelfde stilte had ze samen met Aiden de gehele keuken schoongemaakt. Dit alles met één hand. Ze keek even naar haar gespalkte pols. Galbatorix was hardhandig genoeg geweest om hem te breken, en dat zonder haar zelfs maar aan te raken.

"Dit herinnert je eraan wat ik met je kan doen." Had hij gezegd. Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten toen een wacht haar kwam halen.

"Heer Murtagh wil u spreken." Ze wreef even met haar goede hand over haar gezicht en stond toen op. Ze was uitgeput.

De wacht begeleidde haar tot aan zijn deur, alsof ze niet wist waar het was. Ze klopte voorzichtig en ging naar binnen toen ze Murtagh's stem hoorden. Hij gebaarde haar te gaan zitten. De tijd dat ze in de kerkers had gelegen was buiten de storm opgetrokken. De takken kletterden tegen Murtagh's ramen, het was er ijskoud.

"Wat heeft ie met je gedaan?" zei hij met een knik van z'n hoofd.

"Niets." Zei ze zacht. "Als je wil kan ik je vuur aanmaken."

"Dat kan ik prima zelf." Zei hij nors. "Wat is dat?" ze probeerde haar pols dieper in haar mouw te schuiven maar het was de laat.

Hij pakte haar bovenarm en trok zacht aan haar hand.

"Gebroken?" vroeg hij. Meghan knikte en peuterde zijn vingers los van haar hand, het deed pijn als hij eraan zat.

"Waarover wilde u me spreken?" zei Meghan opeens netjes.

"Sinds wanneer zeg jij u?" toen Meghan niet antwoordde ging hij er niet verder op in. "Kom mee, ik heb een manier waarop ik het goed kan maken." Hij glimlachte en pakte haar andere hand. Toen ze niet opstond trok hij aan haar arm.

"Kom dan. Je wil dit niet missen." Ze gingen naar een kant van het paleis waar Meghan nog nooit geweest was, ze daalden verder en verder af naar beneden. De kerkers hier waren echter niet bedoeld voor martelen en gevangenen. Het huilen van de wind was hier niet meer te horen.

"Ogen dicht." Murtagh was enthousiast, hij leek een kleine jongen die zijn nieuwe houten zwaard wilde laten zien.

"Dit is mijn geheim." Zei hij zacht en Meghan opende langzaam haar ogen. Ze voelde hooi knisperen langs haar voeten en keek omlaag. Tegen haar been kraste een jong draakje met zijn klauwen. De grote donkere ogen keken haast onschuldig en speels.

"Maar dit is vreselijk." Zei Meghan geschrokken. Hij maakte speelse geluidjes terwijl hij aan haar rok knauwde.

"Thoorn, ophouden." Lachte Murtagh. Toen stond zijn gezicht opeens ernstig.

"Thoorn heeft mij uitgekozen tot nieuwe drakenrijder."

"Maar.."

"Ik wil geen drakenrijder zijn die voor Galbatorix strijd." Zei hij vlug.

"Hoe kom je hier dan?" vroeg Meghan, wanhopig bij het idee dat Murtagh het Galbatorix nog makkelijker kon maken.

"Ik ben met Eragon naar de Varden gegaan. Zoals ik daar al verwacht had sloot Ajihad me op, in een tamelijk fijne cel moet ik zeggen. Beter als wat ik nu heb eigenlijk. Uiteindelijk vocht ik samen met hen tegen Durza en Galbatorix' leger."

"Jullie wonnen?"

"Uiteraard." Zei hij grappend. "Het was een zware strijd, maar de moed van de Varden is ongelofelijk. Na de strijd gebeurde er iets…ik kan het me niet geheel herinneren. De Tweeling nam me mee de grotten in, volgens mij lieten ze het lijken alsof ik omgekomen was..ik weet ook niet of de Varden weten dat ik nog besta. Uiteindelijk heb ik hier een week vast gezeten, tot Galbatorix inzag dat ik geen kwaad in de zin had. Althans dat is wat hij gelooft."

"Je denkt toch niet dat je er zo gemakkelijk vanaf komt?"

"Meghan, ik moet geloven dat er nog hoop is. Thoorn heeft me die hoop gegeven."

"Maar hij wil dat je zíjn Drakenrijder wordt! Hij wil dat je Alagaesia voor hem veroverd! Jullie hebben beiden geen schijn van kans!"

"Meghan, ik sta aan de kant van het volk van Alagaesia." Zei hij terwijl hij haar strak aankeek. In zijn ogen zag hij dat hij de waarheid sprak, of hij kon angstig goed liegen.

"Geniet van Thoorn nu het nog kan..nu hij nog zo is tenminste." Meghan keek het wezentje aan, speels rolde hij door het hooi en keek hen beiden aan, alsof hij ergens op wachtte.

"Hier." Murtagh haalde een stuk vlees uit een zak tevoorschijn, even knauwde Thoorn erop maar al snel verdween het vlees in zijn bek. Meghan kon het niet laten te lachen.

"Kun je me nu eindelijk vertrouwen?" vroeg hij nadat Meghan een tijdje met Thoorn had gespeeld. Meghan knikte nog twijfelend.

"Hoe gaat het met de Varden?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Zo ver ik weet goed. Ze zijn sterk en dapper, ze winnen aan kracht. Al denk ik dat het voorval van toen veel problemen heeft opgeleverd." Thoorn sprong op zijn schoot en stompte met zijn klauwen tegen Murtagh's borst waardoor hij omviel.

"En Eragon, hoe is hij?" vroeg ze voorzichtig. Ze had niet veel over de nieuwe Drakenrijder gehoord behalve het standaard heldfactor verhaal.

"Jong, naïef en geweldig. Ik ben trots met hem gereisd te hebben, ik weet niet hoe het vanaf zijn kant is maar…hij is als een broer voor me. Zijn wilskracht en moed zijn groot. En Saphira, prachtig, bijdehand, sterk, wijs. Ze zullen beiden altijd het beste voor anderen willen. Hoe een echte drakenrijder en zijn draak horen te zijn." Hij glimlachte even en dacht terug aan wat was geweest.

Die nacht kon Meghan niet slapen. Ze dacht de mogelijkheden uit die er waren voor de toekomst. De een nog vreselijker dan de ander. Hoe kon Murtagh denken dat hij aan de grip van Galbatorix kon ontsnappen? Ze had een uur naar het plafond gestaard, daarna een uur rechtop gezeten. Ze liep naar het raam, haar voeten werden koud van de vloer. Buiten stormde het nog altijd. De stormen hier duurden lang, alsof Galbatorix ze graag als gezelschap had. Achter het glas keek ze hoe het buiten tekeer ging, ze hoorde wat mensen snurken. Iemand praatte in zijn slaap over 'De Redding van echt bier en een drakenrijder' De hoop ging het land door. Niemand wist dat er een nieuwe Drakenrijder was opgestaan, een in de handen van hun gevreesde vijand. Voor ze wist waar ze eigenlijk mee bezig was droegen haar voeten haar naar de gang, in haar onderjurk liep ze verder. Ze sloeg haar eigen armen om haar lichaam om het niet te koud te hebben. Er stond een raam open op de gang, haar haren gingen alle kanten uit waardoor ze amper kon zien wat ze deed toen ze het raam wilde sluiten. Ze klopte op zijn deur, Murtagh's deur. Geen antwoord.

'Natuurlijk niet." Fluisterde Meghan tegen zichzelf, dit was belachelijk, het was midden in de nacht. In plaats van antwoord werd de deur met een zachte klik geopend.

"Hallo?" klonk de slaperige stem van Murtagh, nu nog zwaarder als normaal. Het was donker, ze konden elkaar amper zien.

"Ik kon niet slapen." Fluisterde Meghan.

"En dan kom je naar mij?" kreunend hield hij de deur open en zocht naar iets om een kaars aan te steken. Het licht van de enkele kaars vulde de kamer.

"Allemachtig, je lippen zien blauw..ben je op blote voeten?" Meghan knikte.

"Ga zitten," Murtagh pakte haar bij haar schouders en duwde haar onhandig in de richting van zijn bed, "Zo." Zei hij terwijl hij een deken over haar schouders legde.

"Wit staat je beter." Zei hij toen met een grijns. Meghan keek naar beneden, ze voelde zich opeens niet zo op haar gemak in haar onderjurk.

"Vertel het eens." Hij ging tegenover haar zitten op een stoel, greep een andere deken om zijn ontblootte bovenlichaam te verwarmen. Meghan voelde zich schuldig dat ze de koudste kamer had uitgekozen.

"Ik kon niet slapen."

"Dat zei je." Hij wachtte geduldig.

"Ik kon niet slapen van de pijn." Verzon ze toen, in feite voelde ze amper wat van haar pols, hij was strak gespalkt en ze vermeed alle bewegingen.

"Hebben ze je niet naar helers gebracht?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Ik denk dat Galbatorix dit als een soort waarschuwing zag."

"Kom." Zei hij nors, "Beloof me voortaan dat je meteen naar me toe komt als er iets is. Jij bent niet alleen verantwoordelijk voor mijn welzijn vanaf nu, ik ook voor dat van jou. Anders ben ik mijn persoonlijke bediende kwijt. En misschien ook wel een goede vriendin." Hij glimlachte even. Meghan was er niet zeker van of ze een vriendschap hadden opgebouwd, maar vaag leek het erop.

Murtagh liep dieper het paleis in, Meghan volgde hem op de voet. Hij klopte hard op een deur, er werd niet open gedaan, toen klopte hij nog eens, nog harder. Met een rug ging de deur open. Dezelfde man die Meghan eerder gemarteld had stond in de deuropening. Geschrokken schuifelde ze naar achteren, ze keek van Murtagh naar de man en terug.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg de man grof.

"Ze moet geheeld worden." Zei Murtagh zonder beleefdheid.

"Wie zegt dat?" vroeg de man.

"Ik, Radger." Murtagh liep naar binnen, het bed van de man was onopgemaakt, natuurlijk hadden ze hem wakker gemaakt. De man bleef bij de deuropening staan en keek naar Meghan, die ondertussen tegen de muur aan stond en weigerde naar binnen te gaan. Murtagh keek over zijn schouder toen hij achter zich geen beweging hoorde. Hij liep naar Meghan toe.

"Wat is er?"

"Ik vetrouw hem niet hij.."

"Zolang ik erbij ben gebeurt er niets. Niets wat we niet willen althans." Voor ze het wist had Murtagh haar over gehaald op een tafel in de kamer te gaan liggen. De man knoopte de zijkanten van haar onderjurk los. Meghan schrok, zijn handen waren koud en ze hield hem tegen voor hij te ver naar boven ging.

"Daar heb ik geen wonden weet je nog." Zei ze snel. De man lachte niet gemeend en stroopte haar mouwen op, haar jurk trok hij tot halverwege haar dijen op. Meghan zag Murtagh kijken, maar toen hij doorhad dat zij hem zag kijken keek hij weg.

Haar huid was getint, iets wat ze van haar moeder erfde. Onrustig keek ze rond. De man hield weer aan hand boven haar hoofd en ze voelde zich moe worden, haar oogleden werden zwaar en ze had het gevoel alsof ze amper kon praten. Ze mompelde naar Murtagh omdat ze bang was dat dit niet de bedoeling was. Toen hij weer haar richting in keek hoorde ze hem schrikken en roepen

"Waar is dat voor nodig?!"  
"Ze was te onrustig, zo kon ik haar niet helpen." Meghan deed haar best wakker te blijven.

"De enige manier waarop wonden door mij aangedaan geheeld kunnen worden is mijn manier." Zei Radger duister.

"Als het maar de beste manier is." Zei Murtagh even duister terug. De twee mochten elkaar kennelijk niet.

Radger keek Meghan aan en begon te praten "Je zult de pijn die je toen voelde nu ook voelen, misschien minder erg..maar dat is de enige manier." Toen hij begon beet Meghan op haar tanden, ze was misschien wel een beetje kleinzerig. Ze voelde dat iemand haar hand vast nam. Ergens gaf het haar troost. Ze was moe en kon zich niet meer verzetten tegen de pijn. Toen ze ermee ophield leek de pijn minder te worden, maar in feite was Radger al klaar. Haar lichaam beefde.

"Morgen is ze weer de oude." Radger liep terug naar zijn bed. "Je kunt gaan Murtagh." Murtagh keek verbaasd op.

"Ik laat haar hier niet achter."

"Nou..lopen kan ze niet vriend."

"Ik kan wel lopen." De woorden kwamen er langzaam en onsamenhangend uit maar Meghan probeerde overeind te komen. Zuchtend zat ze op de tafel.

"Kom hier." Zuchtte Murtagh, meer geïrriteerd om Radger dan om Meghan. Hij legde haar arm om haar nek.

"Nee..ik kan wel lopen." Zei ze weer totaal vermoeid. Hij negeerde wat ze zei en pakte de arm rond zijn nek vast, en met zijn andere hand haar middel om haar te ondersteunen. Zonder een woord van dank liep hij weg van Radger.

"Waarom ben ik zo moe?" vroeg Meghan.

"Radger heeft een typische manier van verwonden en genezen. Ho.." hij greep haar vast toen ze onderuit dreigde te glijden.

"Ik kan echt wel lopen." Zei Meghan boos.

"Nou laat eens zien dan." Hij haalde haar arm rond zijn nek vandaan en liet haar lopen, na twee stappen belandde ze half tegen hem en half tegen de muur. Hij had haar nog op proberen te vangen.

"Dat ging dus niet zo goed." Meghan lachte duf, Murtagh lachte om haar reactie.

"Niet bepaald nee. Gaat 't?" duf knikte ze en zocht toch maar steun bij Murtagh. Het laatste stuk voelde ze dat hij haar helemaal optilde en ze maakte alles amper mee. Ze voelde iets zachts onder haar toen ze haar ogen open deed.

"Nee, ik wil niet.." zei ze toen ze erachter kwam dat ze in Murtagh's bed lag.

"Doe niet zo belachelijk, ik heb al een heerlijke stoel voor mezelf geregeld." Hij wees theatraal naar de stoel in de hoek, alles behalve comfortabel.

"Zorg jij nu maar dat je goed uitrust. Morgen laat ik je zien wat Thoorn vandaag geleerd heeft." Zei hij trots voordat hij naar zijn stoel liep.

**Hoofdstuk 6 – Je kent me niet.**

Meghan opende haar ogen, ze staarde naar de bovenkant van Murtagh's hemelbed. Donkerblauwe fluwelen gordijnen waren vastgeknoopt aan elke paal met een gouden koord. Ze draaide haar hoofd even in het kussen en snoof eraan. Ze hield van lekker ruikende kussens, ze had al lang niet meer op een kussen geslapen.

"Goedemorgen." Murtagh zat klaarwakker op zijn stoel, hij had het raam open gedaan en gebaarde met zijn hoofd naar buiten.

"Vandaag ga je voor mij met Thoorn lopen. Ik heb iets anders bij de koning te doen en hij wordt chagrijnig als hij niet buiten is geweest." Hij grijnsde. "Geluk voor jou dat het mooi weer is, het zit je mee." Hij liep op haar af, ze kroop nog even in de warme dekens.

"Hoe gaat het nu met je? Moe, pijn?"

"Mwa, niet echt." Meghan haalde haar schouders op. "Maar ik ga niet zo," ze wees naar haar onderjurk "door het paleis lopen wandelen, en jij," ze prikte tegen zijn borst "gaat geen flauwe grappen maken over gisteren, of over wat anderen nu gaan denken dat er gebeurd is." Hij moest lachen

"Denken anderen dan dingen?"

"Nee! En dat ga jij zo houden."

"Ja, ja." Grinnikte hij. "Hier." Hij gooide haar een doek toe, "Daar kun je je wassen. Ik zorg wel dat je iets hebt om aan te doen zo meteen."

Niet veel later stond Meghan buiten met een jong draakje. Hoeveel Brom haar ook verteld had van draken, het ging er nooit over hoe je moest zorgen dat ie niet weg liep. Eigenwijs ging Thoorn op z'n gemakje de andere kant uit. Zijn staart zwiepte blij heen en weer toen Meghan achter hem aan liep. Hij keek om en er kwam een speels grommend geluid uit zijn keel.

"Doe eens iets." Zei Meghan hulpeloos, ze tilde hem op en keek hem aan. "Wat willen ze toch van je maken." Zuchtte Meghan verdrietig. Met begrijpende ogen keek Thoorn haar aan.

"Wacht.." ze legde hem op de grond en aaide zacht over zijn buikje, hij ging op zijn rug liggen en keek tevreden rond. Meghan praatte tegen hem aan over van alles, telkens keek Thoorn haar begripvol aan.

"Hé, daar zijn jullie." Murtagh kwam aanlopen, hij had makkelijke losse kleding aan. Thoorn sprong op zijn poten en rende half met zijn vleugels klapperend richting Murtagh. Meghan zag hoe gelukkig Murtagh keek bij het zien van Thoorn. In de verte klonk gekrijs, hard en schel. Meghan stond op en keek waar het vandaan kwamen. Tot haar afschuw zag ze dat de Raz'ac in aantocht waren. Murtagh keek kwaad omhoog en volgde lange tijd met zijn ogen de Raz'ac.

"Ze hebben iemand." Zei hij toen meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Thoorn of Meghan. Hij maakte aanstalten om naar binnen te gaan, Thoorn holde achter hem aan, zijn rode staart zwiepte wild. Meghan moest rennen om de snelle stappen van Murtagh bij te houden, ze was een stuk kleiner.

"Ga naar je vertrekken en blijf daar." Zei Murtagh toen ze binnen waren.

"Maar.." stamelde ze.

"Nee Meghan, ik moet weten wie het is. Je hebt hier niets mee te maken." Hij liep weg voordat ze haar verbaasde reactie kon geven. Met een soepele beweging tilde hij Thoorn op en bracht ook hem naar zijn vertrekken.

Voor haar gevoel zat ze al uren in het hoekje waar haar spullen lagen. Nu ze bediende van Murtagh was voelde ze zich buiten de groep gesloten. Weinigen zeiden nog echt wat tegen haar, alsof ze hen verraden had. Aiden was de enige die deed alsof er niets veranderd was. Temar kon haar niet meer zien, hij had gezworen dat Murtagh zijn vijand was en liet dat ook flink merken. Toen het donker werd en ze nog altijd geen orders op had gekregen besloot ze zelf op pad te gaan. Ze sloop de gang op, iedereen was druk met het avondmaal bezig. Langzaam ging ze steeds verder naar beneden, tot ze nog maar een trap van de kerkers verwijderd was. Maar zoals ze al had verwacht stonden er twee brede wachten voor de trap. Ze kon er nooit achter komen wie er zaten. Ze hoorde gegil van een jonge vrouw. Het vreselijke geluid van een onbeschrijfbare pijn. Ze gilde om haar vader. Of tegen haar vader..het was Meghan niet helemaal duidelijk.

"had ik niet gezegd dat je in je vertrekken moest blijven?!" Murtagh trok boos aan haar schouder, Meghan schrok zich wild.

"Het duurde zo lang en.."

"Nooit! Doe nooit meer iets als ik je duidelijk heb gevraagd iets anders te doen." Zei hij nijdig.

"Het..ik.." Meghan wist niet wat ze wilde zeggen.

"Het is alleen voor je eigen bestwil Meghan."

"Hoe weet jij nou wat voor mijn eigen bestwil is."

"Misschien moet je me eens leren vertrouwen. Heb ik nog niet genoeg gedaan om je vertrouwen te winnen?" Meghan wist dat hij gelijk had, maar ze hield er niet van anderen gelijk te geven.

" Misschien moet jij míj eens leren vertrouwen!" kaatste ze terug.

"Ik heb je alles verteld wat er over me te vertellen is. Je weet mijn grootste geheim, en nog altijd weet ik niets van jou. Dus ga bij jezelf eens heel goed na wie wie moet vertrouwen Meghan. Als je me wil excuseren, ik ga dineren…oh en mijn kamer kan wel wat opruimen gebruiken." Zei hij bot en verdween uit haar zicht.

Ze keek naar de hoop was die hij achter had gelaten. Kleren vol modder en grasvlekken. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij had uitgespookt. Zijn bed was onopgemaakt en de wasruimte was er nog vreselijker aan toe. Dit was iets heel anders als de normaal zo opgeruimde vertrekken van Murtagh. Toen ze eenmaal de lakens verschoond had, de ramen gelapt, de wasruimte opgeruimd en zijn was te drogen hing begon ze aan het boenen van de vloer. Het was laat. Ze verliet zijn vertrek om een schone emmer met water te halen, toen ze terugkwam sloot ze de ramen en ging aan het werk. Ze had nog geen stop gehad om te eten of te drinken. Haar knieën voelden beurs aan toen ze op de helft van de kamer was. Normaal deed men dit soort dingen minsten met tweeën. De deur ging met een zwaai open. Met modder aan zijn laarzen kwam Murtagh binnen lopen, hij liep direct naar zijn bed en ging zitten. Het water drupte van zijn mantel op de schone lakens. Meghan keek hem een lange tijd stil en verbluft aan.

""t is goed met je!" riep ze terwijl ze de schrobborstel naar zijn hoofd gooide. Boos stond ze op en ging de borstel weer halen om verder te gaan met de vloer. Murtagh moest lachen.

"Wat?!" riep ze toen ze zich omdraaide en met de borstel dreigend zijn richting in wees.

"Het spijt me. Kom, dan help ik wel."

"Nee, dat hoeft niet." Hij haalde zijn schouders op en deed zijn natte mantel uit, daarna hing hij de lakens op om te drogen.

"En het spijt me ook van daar straks. Ik bedoelde het niet zo. Het is gewoon…je kunt me vertrouwen. En ik wil dat je me vertrouwt."

"Het is niet dat ik je niet vertrouw, maar het is dat ik niet wil dat ik alles wat me lief is in gevaar breng."

"Je bent 'n merkwaardig meisje." Zei Murtagh langzaam.

"Je kent me niet." Antwoordde ze daarop.

"Dat komt nog wel." Hij glimlachte even, "zo is het wel genoeg met opruimen, zullen we gewoon even praten?" hij liep naar de haard en begon een vuur te maken.

Die volgende ochtend had Murtagh 'n brief voor haar achtergelaten in de keuken met wat ze vandaag moest doen. Zijn handschrift wat netjes en puntig. Ze kon Thoorn ophalen en met hem naar buiten, daarna kon ze de was doen die hij in zijn kamer zou achterlaten en daarna had ze de rest van de dag vrij voor wat ze wilde doen. Ze liep naar waar Thoorn zijn verblijf had toen ze stemmen hoorde om de hoek van een gang. Ze bleef staan. Het waren twee mannen.

"Opstand in Carvahall ja. Het hele dorp is opgetrokken, en dat alles door één jongen!"

"De hufter is amper twintig!" zei de ander.

"Dat wijfie hier komt daar vandaan hè, was met 'm verloofd. Verraden door d'r bloedeigen vader."

"het is goed dat hij met Galbatorix in zee is gegaan, de rest van dat volk is verdoemd."

Meghan schrok toen ze de mannen dichterbij hoorde komen, snel deed ze alsof ze zojuist aan kwam lopen en niets gehoord had. Haar hoofd hield ze gebogen terwijl ze voort liep op weg naar Thoorn. Hij gromde vrolijk toen hij haar zag, wennend aan het idee dat zij veel met hem te maken zou krijgen.

"Hé kleine," ze liep naar hem toe en vrolijk stootte hij met zijn kop tegen haar hand.

"Zullen we vandaag eens een langere wandeling maken?" Thoorn antwoordde met zijn ogen van ja.

De hele morgen waren ze buiten. Het was nevelig en koud, het gras was vochtig in de verte kleurde de lucht langzaam roze van de zon. De eerste goudgele zonnestralen braken door de mist en wolken en vielen op Meghan's gezicht. Ze keek naar Thoorn, hij genoot van de zon en sprong vrolijk heen en weer. Hij zat achter een insect aan.

Eenmaal terug in het paleis voelde ze dat haar jurk tot aan haar knieën nat was van het gras, Thoorn schudde en sprong de modder van zijn poten. Ze bracht hem terug en maakte aanstalten naar Murtagh's kamer. De sleutel had hij bij de brief gedaan, ze doorzocht haar zakken. Toen ze de sleutel in het slot stak duwde ze de deur al open, hij was niet op slot. Ze liep naar binnen en zag dat zijn kamer een puinhoop was. Zijn lakens waren gescheurd, het raam stond open, alles wat overeind had gestaan was omgegooid. Op een stoel in de hoek zat Murtagh met zijn handen in zijn haar. Zijn linkerkaak zag blauw en zijn armen zaten onder schrammen en beurse plekken.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Meghan geschrokken.

"Training." Antwoordde hij venijnig.

"Training?"

"Training ja! Galbatorix leert me…dingen." Zei hij giftig.

"Oh." Ze liep naar zijn wasvertrek en pompte water in een kom, ze verwarmde het even rustig op het vuur en legde er een doek in.

"Kom hier." Ze stak haar hand met de doek uit naar zijn arm maar hij duwde haar weg, Met een bons viel ze op de grond, haar heup deed pijn. Ze keek hem kwaad aan. Hij was van zichzelf geschrokken.

"Het spijt me! Sorry!" hij stond op en wilde haar overeind helpen maar Meghan stond zelf op.

"Wat is er met je?" vroeg ze.

"Het is gewoon anders Meghan. Ik ben niet wie hij wil dat ik ben, ik wíl zo niet zijn."

"Dan doe het niet!"

"Dat kán niet. Je weet niet hoe het is om in mijn schoenen te staan." Zei hij wanhopig.

"Misschien niet, maar ik weet wel hoe je dingen anders kunt doen. Ik wil je helpen, ik weet dat je denkt dat je geen keus hebt maar die heb je altijd en.." ze werd onderbroken door Murtagh die haar gezicht in zijn handen nam en naar haar toe boog. Voor ze het wist voelde ze zijn warme lippen op de hare. Ze sloot haar ogen en kort liet ze zich gaan in het moment, toen ze met een schok haar ogen opende en het voorbij was. Ze draaide zich met schaamrood op de wangen om en liep naar het raam. Hij keek naar haar maar zei niets. "Ik wil je helpen. Je zegt maar als je mijn hulp nodig hebt." Zei ze toen rustig. Murtagh pakte de doek en begon ruw zijn armen af te doen.

"Rustig." Zei ze toen ze zijn hand vastpakte en de doek uit zijn handen trok "je maakt het zo alleen maar erger. Probeer het nog eens." Rustig ging hij over de sneeën en beurse plekken heen.

"Dankjewel." Zei hij terwijl hij haar aankeek.

Had ze de voorgaande nachten wakker gelegen om het verdriet om haar vader, lag ze nu wakker om iets anders. Ze hoorde Aiden verderop praten in zijn slaap, onverstaanbaar. Lange tijd staarde ze nar het plafond en probeerde de wervelwind in haar hoofd te negeren. De volgende ochtend had ze een nerveus gevoel. In de keuken vond ze weer een brief, ze hoefde niet naar Thoorn want dat zou hij zelf doen, wel kon ze zijn kamer herstellen na zijn woedeaanval van zijn training gisteren. Ondergetekend Murtagh, zoals normaal. Daarna mocht ze naar de keuken komen en hlpen voor het avondmaal, de Koning had gasten, hoorde ze van Aiden. Terwijl ze zijn kleren opvouwde en de zware gordijnen open schoof voelde et raar dat ze Thoorn vandaag niet zou zien. Ze raakte aan hem gehecht. Ze keek uit het raam en dacht even aan wat er hier gisteren was gebeurt. Snel dwong ze zichzelf aan iets anders te denken. Haar gedachten dwaalden op zulke momenten automatisch af naar haar vader. Ze miste hem, en de gedachte dat ze hem nooit meer zou zien liet een jeukende pijn achter haar hart achter. Haar enige houvast in het leven was ze verloren de dag dat ze wegging bij haar vader. Ze probeerde zich sterk te houden met de gedachte dat ze hier was voor een goed doel. Murtagh kwam binnen, de beurse plekken van gisteren waren nu groenpaars, hij hijgde en was bezweet. Hij merkte niet op dat Meghan in zijn kamer stond. Hij zocht wanhopig naar een schoon shirt.

"Hier." Zei Meghan die een opgevouwen exemplaar van het stapeltje naast haar pakte.

"Dankje." Hij keek haar even aan en liep toen naar de wasruimte om zich op te frissen. Meghan ging verder met haar taken.

"Dag." Zei hij haastig toen hij het vertrek weer verliet.

Meghan liep door de gangen naar de keuken, ze had een omweg genomen. Het was buiten grijs en somber. Zo voelde ze zich ook maar liet het niemand merken. In de keuken gaf Aiden haar een schone over jurk die alleen werd gedragen als er gasten waren.

"Wie zijn de gasten?" vroeg Meghan voorzichtig aan Aiden. Aiden dacht na. "Er scheen een elf te zijn..één van de weinigen die zich bij Galbatorix aan hebben gesloten uit het verre noorden geloof ik."

"Een elf? Bij Galbatorix?" Meghan kon het niet geloven. Aiden haalde zijn schouders op en mompelde iets onverstaanbaar. Hier en daar hielp Meghan met het garneren van eten en gaf ze dingen aan, koken was haar taak hier nooit geweest. Galbatorix had hoge eisen betreft het eten. Samen met andere meisjes van haar leeftijd stond ze klaar om zo snel mogelijk alles naar de tafel te brengen. Allen in donkerblauw gekleed, de gouden knopen op hun mouwen waren gepoetst. Het was koud in het paleis. In een lange rij van zeker tien meisjes liepen ze naar de eetzaal met ieder een gouden plaat in hun handen vol eten. Het laatste meisje droeg twee kannen wijn. Aan de tafel zaten vier vreemden, waaronder de elf, Murtagh en Galbatorix. Triomfantelijk bekeken de mannen de meisje die hun eten kwamen brengen. Het was niet zeldzaam dat een van Galbatorix' gasten het nodig vond zijn bedienden aan te raken. Ze keek naar Anna die dit keer het slachtoffer was en haar best deed niets te laten merken. Meghan wachtte tot ze haar plaat neer kon zetten op tafel, onbewust keek ze Murtagh aan die haar strak aankeek. Zijn blik had iets bijzonders dat ze nu niet thuis kon brengen. Niemand zei iets, Galbatorix klapte in zijn hand en eiste de wijn.

"Jullie kunnen gaan." Alle tien maakten ze een kleine buiging en verlieten in dezelfde rij de eetzaal.

Voor ze een poging ging doen om te slapen bracht ze schone lakens naar Murtagh's kamer. Daar aangekomen had ze de haard opgestookt en kaarsen aangestoken zodat de kamer verwarmd werd. De vorige keren dat ze een persoonlijke bediende was geweest had ze vreselijk gevonden. Nu ging het vanzelf. Misschien was het omdat ze het al zo vaak gedaan had, ze wist wat de eisen waren. Terwijl ze de laatste kaars aanstak ging de deur open, Murtagh kwam naar binnen en trok de overbodige mantel van zijn nette kleding uit en hing deze over een stoel. Hij merkte haar weer niet op tot ze iets zei.

"Ik ga zo, ik bracht alleen schone lakens..voor als je je gewassen had." Zei ze snel.

"Dankjewel." Hij glimlachte en ging op zijn bed zitten om zijn schoenen los te knopen.

"Dus dit is het dan? Dankjewel twee keer per dag en de rest van de tijd doen we alsof er niets gebeurd is?" zei Meghan een beetje pissig maar kalm. Hij had háár toch gezoend!

Langzaam keek hij over zijn schouder met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

"Je kunt zoiets niet zomaar doen en er dan vanuit gaan dat het normaal is!" zei ze nu toch echt nijdig. Als hij het gedaan had omdat hij dacht dat hij gebruik van haar kon maken was ze goed in staat hem te slaan.

"Of was het niets en gebruikte je me? Dacht je dat ik daarvoor je persoonlijke bediende ben?!" ze fokte zichzelf nog erger op terwijl Murtagh langzaam opstond. Hij luisterde naar wat ze zei maar werd langzaam ongeduldig. Waarna hij uitbarste:

"Ik gebruik je niet Meghan! Het enige waar ik elk moment van de dag aan kan denken ben jij! Ik word gék van je! Je bent altijd in m'n hoofd! Ik kan het me niet permitteren dit te voelen maar het is er. Alles wat ik denk ben jij, alles wat ik voel..ik voel meer dan ik ooit gevoeld heb en ik word er gek van. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen als je er niet bent, maar als je er wel bent evenmin." Hij werd rustiger naarmate hij dit tegen haar had geschreeuwd.

"Oh." Kon Meghan alleen maar uitbrengen compleet overrompeld door wat hij haar zojuist had verteld.

Die avond was ze zonder nog veel te zeggen weggegaan. Ze wist niet wat ze ermee moest doen. Ook al had ze de hele nacht aan het moment van de kus gedacht ze had nooit verwacht wat zich zojuist had voorgedaan. Het was ook te krankzinnig voor woorden, Morzan's zoon en Brom's dochter. Ze schudde haar hoofd toen ze de volgende ochtend met die gedachte wakker werd. Kon zij doen alsof er niets gebeurd was?

De volgende ochtend kwam ze in de keuken tot de conclusie dat ze geen opdrachten van Murtagh had. Ze aan de slag in de eetzaal, vandaag kon ze de ramen lappen en het stof uit de gordijnen slaan. Vandaag miste ze haar vader en vrienden meer dan ooit. Ze had niemand om mee te praten en dat stak haar. De hele dag werkte ze in stilte, de tijd sloop voorbij tot ze haar hoofd op de grond legde en aan het eind van de dag eindelijk in slaap viel. De slaap was diep en vol rust, in geen weken had ze goed geslapen. De volgende ochtend voelde ze een lege kalmte toen ze opstond. Ze ging niet naar de keuken om te kijken of ze een brief had, ze liep direct naar verblijfplaats van Thoorn. Daar aangekomen was het kleine draakje minder klein als voorheen, het bolle en schattige begon eraf te gaan en hij werd hoekiger..ook al was hij niet zo ontzettend veel gegroeid. Hij gromde en schoof wild en woest met zijn staart. Ze zag dat hij nergens iets te drinken had, in de stilte hoorde ze zijn maag rommelen.

"Heb je wel eten gehad?" vroeg ze, langzaam schudde hij zijn kop. Hij gromde ongeduldig terwijl hij met zijn klauwen tegen de deur kraste.

"En water?" hetzelfde verhaal. Ze besloot hem mee naar buiten te nemen en hem eten en drinken te geven. Thoorn was haar dankbaar, hij was uitgehongerd en uitgedroogd. Ook had ze het idee dat hij al een paar dagen niet buiten was geweest. Hij vrolijkte op toen hij in een veld wild kon lopen en rennen, hij fladderde met zijn vleugels maar kwam slechts een centimeter of drie boven de grond uit voor hij neerstortte met een smak.

"Meghan!" Aiden kwam aanlopen en had een brief in zijn handen, "je kwam hem niet halen dus ik dacht ik zoek je even op." Hij glimlachte en gaf haar de brief. Ze maakte hem open en las hem in stilte.

"Dankjewel Aiden, dat is lief van je." Aiden keek geschrokken naar Thoorn.

"Is dat?" zijn ogen waren groot, Meghan keek naar Thoorn en knikte voor ze verder las.

"Maar wie is zijn rijder?!" vroeg Aiden. "Een nieuwe drakenrijder is een ramp voor Alagaesia als hij aan Galbatorix zijn kant staat." Meghan schrok toen ze weer met haar neus op de feiten werd gedrukt.

"Je hebt gelijk." Zei ze abrupt. "Maar misschien is er nog hoop." Zei ze afwezig.

Toen ze Thoorn terug had gebracht ging ze naar Murtagh's kamer om te doen was hij had geschreven. Er was niet veel te doen, als ze klaar was mocht ze er blijven en iets voor haar zelf doen als ze wilde. Toen ze klaar was liep ze naar een van de kasten met boeken, er stond niet veel interessants tussen. Op zijn nachtkastje lag een boek wat haar interesseerde. Met gouden letters stond er op het leer 'De Geschiedenis van Drakenrijders' het was een exemplaar dat niet door de koning was vernietigd. Een van de weinige. Ze pakte het voorzichtig op en ging in een stoel zitten lezen. Niet veel later werd de deur haast open geblazen en gooide de Tweeling het slappe lichaam van Murtagh naar binnen. Geschrokken liet Meghan het boek vallen en rende naar hem toe. Kreunend kwam hij overeind om naar zijn bed te lopen en zich daar te laten vallen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze terwijl ze water in een mok schonk en het hem aangaf.

"Lessen van de Tweeling. Ze zijn niet bang om hardhandig te werk te gaan." Hij klonk kwaad, alsof hij boos was op haar in plaats van de Tweeling.

"Is er iets?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Eigenlijk wel. Je kunt niet zomaar míjn draak mee uitnemen voor een wandeling Meghan! Het is niet de bedoeling dat je naar hem toe gaat wanneer 't je uitkomt!" zei hij giftig.

"Maar.."

"Nee."

"Je hebt hem minstens drie dagen niet naar buiten gelaten! En ben je hem soms ook vergeten eten en drinken te brengen?! Die arme Thoorn stierf van de dorst en als je zag hoe graag hij naar buiten wilde!" schreeuwde ze, ze voelde zich beledigd.

"Ik heb het druk." Zei hij nors.

"Als je het te druk hebt voor een van de belangrijkste dingen in je leven dan weet ik niet of je wel een goede Drakenrijder zult zijn!"

"Zeg me niet of ik een goede Drakenrijder zal zijn of niet, je weet er niets van!"

"Goed." Met een ruk stond ze op en liep ze naar de deur, Murtagh rende achter haar aan.

"Het spijt me..echt. Het is gewoon…mensen gaan vragen stellen..en Galbatorix zit niet op vragen te wachten."

"Eerlijk gezegd kan Galbatorix me niets schelen. Integendeel."

"Meghan, je praat altijd zo stoer over dat Galbatorix je niets kan schelen en je doet alsof je niet bang voor hem bent maar voorlopig werk je wel voor hem!" zei hij geïrriteerd.

"Jij weet niets van me! Je weet niet wat ik hier doe, wat ik ervoor op heb gegeven hier te zijn, en wat de kosten zijn. Ik heb mijn vader een jaar niet meer gezien omdat ik hier zit en nu is hij dood! Ik zit een jaar lang alleen in dit verdomde paleis dus ik mag zeggen wat ik wil over Galbatorix!"

"Je klinkt als je vader." Zei Murtagh rustig, dit trof Meghan op een totaal andere manier. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen en ze draaide zich om zodat hij het niet zag maar het was al te laat.

"Dat had ik niet moeten zeggen?" het was een retorische vraag, hij pakte haar schouder en draaide haar om in een omhelzing.

"Het spijt me dat ik zo doe Meghan. Je verdient dit niet." Fluisterde hij in haar haar. Ze verzette zich geen moment tegen zijn actie.

"Ik heb je hulp nodig…zorg dat ik nooit zo wordt als mijn vader. Laat het niet zo ver komen.." hij nam een beetje afstand van haar en keek haar aan terwijl hij dit zei.

"Alsjeblieft niet." Zei hij met wanhoop in zijn ogen. Ze knikte.  
"En over wat ik gisteren zei.."  
"Het is al goed." Zei ze terwijl ze hem nog even omhelsde en daarna afstand nam.  
"Ik moet je iets vertellen.." zei ze twijfelachtig.  
"Ja?" hij keek haar aan met gefronste wenkbrauwen.  
"Ik ben hier niet om te werken. Ik hoor bij de Varden."

**Geschrokken liep Murtagh een paar stappen naar achteren. **Hij schudde zijn hoofd niet begrijpend en stamelde onsamenhangende woorden.

"Maar..hoe…" was het enige dat logisch was.

"Het is niet gemakkelijk geweest, tegenwoordig scannen de Tweeling elk nieuw lid dat hier binnenkomt of in hun buurt komt..voorheen werkten zij ook voor de Varden, als dat ooit oprecht is geweest. Toen ik hier kwam werd er echter niet moeilijk gedaan, je sprak wat lovende woorden over de koning..verzon een verhaal waarom je hier werk zocht wat het toch niet interesseerde en je was slaaf van de koning. Het probleem is dat ik er hier achterkwam dat het moeilijk zal zijn hier ooit weer weg te gaan. Het was het plan dat ik na een paar maanden terug zou gaan vanwege een 'familiekwestie' maar Galbatorix laat niemand gaan, niet levend althans.." Murtagh keek haar nog steeds ongelovig aan, daarna veranderde zijn gezicht in een boze uitdrukking.

"Dus je bent hier alleen om..daarom die brief! Je wilde ze vertellen over mij, je was van plan me te verraden zonder te weten waarom ik hier was en hoe ik hier ben gekomen."

"Nee! Dat is anders nu.."

"En alles wat je zei over dat je me wilde helpen! Onzin! Je wilt me gewoon overhalen bij je leuke rebellengroepje te komen!"

"Murtagh je weet dat dat niet waar is. En ik weet dat je zo niet bent."

"Als Galbatorix hiervan hoort!" de Tweeling kwam binnen met hun altijd zo perfecte timing.

"Als Galbatorix waarvan hoort?" Nu was het moment daar, waren de gevoelens van Murtagh echt zo oprecht of veranderde wie zij was nu alles voor hem. Hij keek haar even vlug aan en keek daarna naar de Tweeling.

"**Dat vertel ik hem zelf wel."** Zei Murtagh met een stalen blik tegen de Tweeling. Het was duidelijk merkbaar dat het hen niet lag niet te weten wat er gaande was.

"Wat kwamen jullie melden?" hij acteerde perfect, feilloos, alsof er niets was gebeurd en alsof hij de harde drakenrijder was die hij ooit zou moeten zijn. De Tweeling keek hem nors aan.

"De koning wilde u een extra les geven..direct."

"Zeg hem dat ik eraan kom." De Tweeling verliet de ruimte met een smerige blik op Meghan.

"En hoe komt het dat zij je niet herkennen dan?" vroeg Murtagh pissig.

"Mijn vader had 't nooit zo op de Tweeling en bovendien is dit mijn eerste opdracht voor de Varden…Brom vond me voorheen te jong..ik woonde in Farthen Dûr maar hield me op de oppervlakte. Het is niet dat ze echt iedereen van de Varden kennen..gelukkig." Murtagh zei niets en liep naar de deur met een ruk trok hij deze open.

"Murtagh alsjeblieft.." Meghan raakte licht in paniek, "wat zeg je hem?" Hij keek haar pissig aan. Zijn lichte ogen stonden fel en hij maakte een beweging met zijn mond waardoor ze hoopte dat hij iets zou zeggen maar hij twijfelde. Zonder iets te zeggen gooide hij de deur achter zich dicht en liet haar achter. Bang en in paniek barstte Meghan in huilen uit en liet zich tegen de deur omlaag zakken. Ze omhelsde haar knieën en probeerde zich onder controle te houden. Wanhopig.

Midden in de nacht pakte ze haar spullen bij elkaar, ze kon maar beter vandaag weg zijn dan morgen. Veel had ze niet, geen eten, geen geld, zelfs geen tas om de weinige bezittingen in te doen. Ze vouwde alles in een deken en bond het hoopje stevig bij elkaar. Tranen gingen over haar gezicht, ze wist niet hoe ze van hier naar Farthen Dûr moest komen zonder geld en eten. Ze bedacht zich dat ze maar moest overleven door te jagen en te stelen. Dat was wat ze ging doen. Ze slikte toen ze het slaapvertrek rondkeek.

"Vaarwel.." fluisterde ze. Ze had een brief voor Aiden achtergelaten en dat was het dan. Ze vouwde de jurk die ze hier altijd aan had gehad nog netjes op en legde deze op de plek waar ze al die tijd verbleven had. Ze had hem vervangen door een strakke zwarte broek die de heenreis nog altijd met zich meedroeg, ze was nooit het meisje voor jurken geweest. Iets wat Brom altijd hilarisch had gevonden. Boven haar broek droeg ze een blouse met daarover een bij elkaar gebonden leren jasje dat haar al lang te kort was, ze knoopte een bruine shawl om haar hals. Het pakketje hield ze stevig onder haar arm toen ze met haar hoofd om de deur keek de gang in. Het was leeg. Ze sloop de gang op en bedacht hoe ze het snelste bij een uitgang zou komen. Ze was bang voor wat er met haar kon gebeuren, dat kon ze niet ontkennen.

**Hoofdstuk 7 – Voorbij het punt van niet meer terug kunnen.**

Ze liet haar hoofd in haar handpalm rusten toen ze een schok door zich heen voelde gaan toen ze haar pakketje liet vallen. Ze hoorde voetstappen, snel en gehaast. Voor ze het wist zag ze aan het einde van de gang Murtagh haar richting in rennen, hij had haar nog niet gezien maar toen ze bewoog zag hij haar en riep haar naam. Meghan zette het op een lopen maar hij was sneller, met gemak haalde hij haar in en drukte haar met haar rug tegen de muur. Hij bekeek haar van top tot teen. Hoe anders ze eruit zag. Haar haren hingen los om haar schouders en krulden hier en daar, hij zag nu dat het donkerder bruin was als hij altijd had gedacht. Haar figuur was goed te zien in haar nieuwe kleding, ze was slank met lange benen voor een klein meisje. Haar kleine handen sloegen tegen zijn borst en hij liet haar los.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg hij onbegrijpend.

"Weg natuurlijk." Zei ze bijdehand terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg.

"Denk je dat ik.." hij maakte zijn zin niet af.

"Ja..weet je..eigenlijk denk ik dat ja." Ze knikte terwijl ze dat zei. Murtagh haalde gefrustreerd een hand door zijn haar en fluisterde iets onverstaanbaars. Meghan nam nauwkeurig elke beweging op en voelde van binnen dat ze fout had gezeten.

"Je hebt niet..?" zei ze voorzichtig.

"Natuurlijk niet!" hij keek haar aan en ze voelde een warme schok door zich heen gaan, de intensiteit waarmee hij in haar ogen staarde deed haar schrikken maar ze keek niet weg. Opeens voelde ze iets wat ze niet vaker had gevoeld, compleet vertrouwen in de jongen die voor haar stond. Hij had het grote gebaar gemaakt, dat wat ze nodig had gehad om de gevoelens die ze had gehad vanaf het begin toe te geven. Nooit had ze hem gehaat, nog voor ze wist wie hij was wat ze geïntrigeerd geweest. Ze sprong en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, sloot haar armen zo strak om zijn nek dat hij hoestte. Toen ze hem losliet keek ze hem aan.

"Bedankt." Zei ze vol overgave.

"Ik zal er alles aan doen je te beschermen zolang dat in mijn macht is." Hij liet zijn hand langs haar wang gaan, het viel hem op hoe klein en puur haar gezicht was in zijn hand. "Maar ik moet weten hoe je je voelt…tegenover mij.." zei hij bijna verlegen. Meghan besloot niet te bedenken welke woorden ze wilde gebruiken, ze ging op haar tenen staan en kuste hem. Keek hem daarna lachend aan en rende terug richting de slaapvertrekken. Abrupt bleef ze staan toen ze stemmen hoorde even verderop, ze draaide zich om hen keek met grote geschrokken ogen naar Murtagh. Wachtend op wat hij zou doen. Hij wenkte dat ze moest komen en pakte haar hand terwijl ze zo stil mogelijk door de gang renden een hoek om. Murtagh schoof zijn hoofd langs de muur en probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk om de hoek te kijken. Het was de Tweeling. Hij legde een vinger op zijn lippen als gebaar dat ze stil moest zijn. Hij liep de gang in alsof er niets aan de hand was.

"Heren." Zei hij op zijn toon van verachting jegens de Tweeling.

"Wat doet u zo laat nog in de gangen heer Murtagh?" vroeg een van de twee mannen op zweverige toon. Meghan bad tot alle goden die ze kende dat Murtagh wist waar hij mee bezig was.

"Hetzelfde kan ik jullie vragen. Maar als antwoord op uw vraag, ik kon niet slapen..het is mijn gewoonte nog een laatste keer langs Thoorn te gaan als dat het geval is."

"En dat wat de koning moest weten?" vroeg de andere.

"Dat is geregeld." Murtagh genoot van het feit dat het aan hen knaagde iets niet te weten, het was te horen in zijn stem.

"Weet u zeker dat we de koning niet nog een keer moeten raadplegen?" vroegen ze in koor.

"Absoluut. Kan ik jullie wellicht vergezellen naar waar jullie heen gaan?" vroeg Murtagh beleefd.

"oh.." het was kennelijk niet de bedoeling dat Murtagh het zou weten. "Gewoon naar onze vertrekken.."

"Maar zoals jullie weten is dat de andere kant op." Murtagh glimlachte triomfantelijk.

"U hebt helemaal gelijk." Zeiden ze in koor met een geïrriteerde ondertoon. Met hun zwiepende mantels draaiden ze zich om en liepen giftig de kant op waar ze vandaan kwamen. Murtagh rende zodra ze uit het zicht waren terug naar Meghan die stijf tegen de muur stond. Hij glimlachte.

"Ze zijn weg. Moet ik je naar de slaapvertrekken brengen?" vroeg hij. Meghan schudde haar hoofd "We willen niet opvallen wel?" zei ze.

"Drakenrijder van de koning en een van de Varden. Ik denk dat we maar beter niet willen opvallen nee." Hij twijfelde of hij haar een kus zou geven als afscheid en besloot haar wang te kussen voor hij een andere gang insloeg. "Slaap wel."

**Hoofdstuk 8 – "Heaven's not a place where you go when you die, it****'s that moment in life when you actually feel alive" (nutteloze titel maar 't is zo mooi (A))**

De afgelopen week was verlopen zoals het normaal ging. Meghan zette haar wandelingen met Thoorn voort en Murtagh zag dat hij er baat bij had. Speels probeerde Meghan hem het vliegen aan te leren maar ze wist zelf dat het te vroeg was. Hoewel Murtagh druk was met zijn eigen training maakte hij tijd vrij om met Thoorn en Meghan mee te gaan. Hij probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk door de gangen te lopen als hij naar haar toe ging. In het bijzijn van anderen deed hij nog altijd grof en veeleisend, iets waar Meghan soms pissig om kon worden. Maar ze wist dat het erbij hoorde. Na een week merkte Meghan dat Galbatorix meer en meer tijd van Murtagh op ging eisen. Thoorn leed hieronder en deed het minder goed op zijn trainingen waardoor hij gestraft werd door het inhouden van zijn eten. Chagrijnig viel hij nu takken en bomen aan met zijn klauwen en bek. Meghan had wat meegesmokkeld uit de keuken maar hij werd kieskeurig. Van de koning kreeg hij alleen het beste vlees. Ze zat in het gras en keek naar de rode bladeren die het landschap bedekten. De bomen hadden hier normaal zwarte bladeren, maar ook hier deed de herfst haar werk. De winters waren kil en dood.

Ze tekende met haar vinger over de naden van het blad terwijl ze luisterde naar het grommende geluid van Thoorn, wat haar vreemd genoeg rust gaf.

"Hé daar." Hoorde ze achter zich, op een afstand kon ze zien dat Murtagh aan kwam lopen. Ze voelde dat haar gezicht opklaarde ook al had ze er nog altijd een hekel aan dat ze de gevoelens had die ze had. Hij keek om zich heen en kwam tot de conclusie dat niemand hen kon zien. Hij bukte zich en gaf haar een kus op het hoofd toen hij naast haar kwam zitten.

"Hoe is het met je?" vroeg hij, het was voor het eerst sinds tijden dat iemand dit aan haar vroeg. Ze bedacht zich dat ze dit keer geen standaard antwoord zou geven dat het goed was.

"Ik red me wel. Ik mis thuis…vooral nu ik weet wat er met Brom is gebeurd." Zei ze zachtjes.

"Noem je hem altijd Brom?" vroeg Murtagh terwijl hij voor zich uitstaarde.

Ze knikte "Dat vond hij fijn…hij wilde zich niet oud voelen, hij zei altijd 'ik ben je vader, maar ook je vriend..onthoud dat goed.'" Ze keek even voor zich uit en lachte flauwtjes bij de herinnering aan haar vader.

"En je moeder…je vertelde dat…" hij aarzelde.

"Morzan haar vermoord heeft?" maakte ze zijn zin af. Ze knikte en wist niet of ze het hierover wilde hebben. Het bleef een tijd stil.

"Brom was op reis met Saphira. Zoals het vaak was, en dat snap ik. Hij kwam altijd thuis met de meest geweldige verhalen en ik herinner me er heel wat ook al was ik jong. Ik geloof dat hij naar Ajihad was." Ze keek een beetje moeilijk en slikte "M'n moeder had gehoord van mensen in het dorp dat er troepen van het Rijk in de buurt waren. Op de een of andere manier heeft ze het denk ik geweten.." het bleef weer stil, langer nu. Murtagh keek haar richting in maar zag dat ze niet terugkeek. Ze zag het opnieuw voor zich.

"Helena pakte me op en zei dat we een spelletje gingen doen. Ze zei dat ik me moest verstoppen waar ik zeker wist dat ze me nooit zou vinden, daar moest ik tellen tot zover ik kon en dan zou zij me komen zoeken. We speelden het spelletje niet vaker, meestal stoeide ik met Brom of speelde ik in de bossen. Het leek me eerlijk gezegd ook behoorlijk saai. Maar ik deed mee. Ik rende naar het achterhuis, en hoorde Helena roepen dat ik echt moest blijven zitten tot ze me kwam halen. Ik verstopte me in een verborgen luik waar Brom zijn boeken en spullen van reizen verstopte..hij zei dat het ons geheimpje was…Daar zat ik…te wachten en te tellen. Ik kon nog niet ver tellen dus ik verveelde me al snel." Ze keek Murtagh even aan en ging toen verder met haar verhaal.

"Ik heb er een halve dag gezeten. Helena kwam me niet halen. Toen ik uit verveling dingen was gaan vouwen met bladzijden uit een boek hoorde ik gestommel boven me. Ik hoorde iemand mijn naam roepen, het was Brom. Ik was vastberaden niet te verraden waar ik zat, ik heb nooit van verliezen gehouden. Maar hij wist natuurlijk waar ik zat. Boos riep ik naar hem dat hij me moest laten zitten omdat hij anders het spel zou verpesten. Hij greep mijn kleine armpjes en trok me uit het luik, waar ik nog bozer om werd. 'We doen een ander spelletje' zei hij toen, ik vond het langzamerhand behoorlijk irritant worden 'doe je handjes voor je ogen Meghan, en kijk niet tot ik het zeg.' Hij drukte me stevig tegen zich aan en ik herinner me nog dat ik hem hoorde huilen. Buiten mocht ik mijn ogen open doen. Voor Brom me tegen kon houden rende ik naar binnen om tegen Helena te zeggen dat het echt mijn schuld niet was dat het spelletje nu verpest was. In de keuken lag het dode lichaam van mijn moeder, haar keel was doorgesneden en het huis was overhoop gehaald. Ik was zes jaar." Ze durfde Murtagh een tijd niet aan te kijken, toen ze het uiteindelijk deed zag ze de schaamte in zijn gezicht. Hij droeg de lasten die zijn vader nooit nodig had gevonden te dragen.

Murtagh wist niet wat hij zeggen moest. En dat zei hij dan ook.

"Dat geeft niets. Ik heb me prima gered. Maar nu snap je waarom ik deed zoals ik deed..toen ik je leerde kennen. Het was onterecht, ik mag jou niet veroordelen om wat je vader heeft gedaan maar.."

"Ik ben het gewend." Zei hij snel, hij had het niet graag over Morzan.

"Hoe komt het dat je zo'n hekel aan hem hebt?" vroeg Meghan.

"Omdat hij een vreselijk monster was." Zei Murtagh alsof het vanzelfsprekend was dat een zoon dit over zijn vader zei.

"Ik heb nooit een echte vader gekend. Morzan was veeleisend, ik moest de beste, de slimste, de sterkste, de machtigste zijn van iedereen. Zelfs toen ik nog maar net geboren was. Toen mijn eerste woordje mama was, in plaats van zijn naam. Werd hij furieus en heeft hij me op de grond laten vallen. Toen ik nog niet zo snel kon lopen werd hij kwaad. En toen ik weer eens iets niet goed deed gooide hij een zwaard naar mijn rug. Hij was onrechtvaardig en wreed Meghan, die man kende geen liefde. Wat hij mijn moeder heeft aangedaan..hij was bitter." Er verscheen langzaam woede in zijn gezicht, zijn kaken klemden stevig op elkaar en zijn vuisten waren gebald. De ader in zijn nek zwol terwijl hij dit vertelde.

"Hij heeft me misschien verwekt, maar een vader is hij nooit geweest."

"En je moeder?" zijn gezicht werd zachter, "ik herinner me niet veel van haar." Zei hij snel. Hij wende zich tot Thoorn en deed alsof hij druk bezig was diens klauwen te inspecteren.  
"Dus…na de dood van je moeder?" hij ontweek het onderwerp dat ze aan probeerde te kaarten, maar Meghan deed er niets aan. Zij was misschien sterker geworden door haar verleden..en had een fijne jeugd gehad door haar liefhebbende vader en omgeving. Hij had geen goede herinneringen.

"Ging ik naar de Varden. Brom was er de helft van de tijd dus we waren vaak samen. Ik leerde er alle dingen die iemand van de Varden moet leren. Soms mocht ik spelen met Nasuada, maar zij had het vaak druk. Ik leed een normaal leven, ik heb vrienden gemaakt, was gelukkig met Brom en groeide normaal op. Brom was droevig na Helena's dood, maar hij werd pas echt bitter toen Saphira vermoord werd. Ik kan me die tijd nog herinneren, na mijn moeder negeerde hij me soms alleen..ik denk omdat hij teveel van haar in mij zag. Maar na Saphira..hij vertelde geen verhalen meer over draken en het glorieuze leven dat hij ooit leidde. Hij zei dat ik die teleurstellingen niet moest geloven. Een rijder is niets zonder zijn draak zeggen ze hè.." ze keek naar Thoorn die zijn kop op Murtagh's schoot had gelegd. Zijn kop werd hoekiger en zijn ogen strenger. Hij zag er ouder uit. Dat was hij dan ook. De robijnrode schubben glansden toen de zon even doorbrak.

"Ik moet maar weer eens aan het werk." Meghan stond op en schikte haar rokken.

"Je werkt voor mij.." zei Murtagh verbaasd.

"Ik moet vast nog helpen in de keukens.." zei ze snel terwijl ze met haar hoofd knikte om zichzelf te overtuigen. Ze aaide even over Thoorn's kop en liep toen terug naar het grijze paleis.

"Meghan!" riep Murtagh toen ze een paar meter verderop was.  
"Het is ongelofelijk hoe sterk je bent." Moest er nog uit.

"Het zal je verbazen hoe zwak ik eigenlijk ben." Antwoordde ze.

In de keuken kwam Aiden naar Meghan toelopen. Zijn gezicht stond ernstig. Meghan was na het gesprek met Murtagh niet in de bui met iemand een gesprek aan te gaan. Maar Aiden dacht daar anders over.

"Hé" zei Aiden nonchalant terwijl hij de dingen die zij afwaste droogde. Meghan knikte hem toe.

"Dus hoe gaat het nu met het persoonlijke bediende zijn?" zijn stem klonk een beetje pissig.

"Prima."

"Jij en die Murtagh kunnen best met elkaar overweg of niet?"

Meghan voelde een gemene opmerking aankomen maar bleef rustig.

"Hij valt wel mee inderdaad. Fatsoenlijk." Ze concentreerde zich op een kopje.

"Ik heb jullie gezien vanmiddag Meghan." Hij zuchtte. "Waar ben je mee bezig?"

"Het is niets Aiden!"

"Hij kuste je! Als de koning hierachter komt!" siste hij "Jij verdient zoveel beter dan de zoon van Morzan!"

"Hij is niet wie je denkt!"

"Dus het is waar?"

"Ik zei toch niet dat het waar was!" zei ze pissig.

"Ik zal niets zeggen MEghan, maar je komt alleen in problemen. Denk je nu echt dat hij om je geeft?! Je bent gewoon een tijdverdrijf dat zijn bed opmaakt!"

Meghan gooide een kopje in het sop. "Ik doe de bediening vanavond dan hoef ik jou niet meer te zien. Zoek jij het hier maar uit." Hij riep haar nog na maar ze reageerde niet. Voor een speigel stak ze haar haren opnieuw op. Ze keek in de reflectie van haar eigen bruine ogen en zuchtte. Waar was ze eigenlijk mee bezig? Ze liet haar gezicht even in haar handen rusten toen ze iemand haar schouders vast voelde pakken. Het was Murtagh, hij gaf een kus in haar nek en in paniek keek ze rond of niemand het had gezien. Hij leek echter helemaal niet te zitten met het feit dat ze beiden koudbloedig vermoord zouden kunnen worden door een krankzinnige koning.

"Gaat het wel?" vroeg hij toen hij haar gezicht zag. Ze knikte vlug.

"Ik moet nu dineren..maar zie ik je vanavond nog? Ik wil nog met je praten, je was vanmiddag zo snel weg."

"Misschien." Zei ze moeilijk.

Alles ging zoals het hoorde tijdens een diner. Alleen was de koning dit keer heftig in discussie met een van zijn gasten. Toen Meghan hoorde dat het over de Varden ging luisterde ze nog aandachtiger.

"Ze zijn niets zonder Ajihad sire!" Meghan begreep niet waar de man het over had.

"Sinds Ajihad's dood heeft zijn dochter de leiding bij de Varden overgenomen. De geruchten gaan dat zij samenwerkt met een belangrijk leider. Dus vertel me niet dat het allemaal zo gemakkelijk is de Varden ten val te brengen Osdir." Bij de woorden 'Ajihad's dood' liet Meghan een bord vallen. Ze schrok van het geluid van het brekende bord en bukte meteen om het alles op te ruimen. Haar handen trilden bij het uitvinden dat haar leider gestorven was. In de haast een scherf op te rapen sneed ze haar hand, haar handpalm bloedde en ze greep haar schort om het te stelpen. Galbatorix was met een ruk opgestaan en zijn stoel viel bijna op door de snelheid.

"Jij." Zei hij ijzig en zo hard dat het galmde in de eetzaal. Meghan keek omhoog, bang. Murtagh keek met toegeknepen ogen naar Galbatorix reactie. De man die de naam Osdir droeg leek geamuseerd.

"Jij mag vanavond de eetzaal schrobben, alleen." Galbatorix hield niet van onhandigheid, en ze wist dat hij zeker zijn best niet ging doen om de vloer schoon te houden. Met de scherven voorzichtig in haar handen gelegd liep ze de zaal uit, zodra ze op de gang was begon ze te rennen. In de keuken gooide ze de scherven in een bak en zakte wanhopig tegen de keukendeur door haar knieën. Zonder dat ze het doorhad had paniek zijn greep op haar. Haar ogen wisten niet waar ze moesten kijken en haar borst ging snel op en neer van het ademen. Ze voelde een kriebelende pijn achter haar hart, iets wat ze te vaak had gevoeld de laatste tijd, daarna kwamen de tranen. Kriebels en tranen. Daarna kwam de woede, en alles wat over bleef was de pijn. Ze keek naar haar hand, ze had de pijn niet gevoeld maar het bloed zat over haar hele schort. Onhandig draaide ze er een verband om. Ze wachtte in de keuken tot het avondmaal voorbij was en begon toen aan het schrobben van de zaal. Het sop beet in haar hand, haar rug deed pijn en haar knieën voelde ze blauw worden. Maar het deerde niet.

Ze was 't zat. Ze wreef over haar hoofd en ging met haar hand door haar haar. Ze had het losgehaald zodat ze haar gezicht kon verschuilen achter haar haar. Ze voelde zich veiliger zo. Beschut. Haar schoenen had ze een uur geleden uit gedaan en naar de andere kant van de eetzaal gegooid. Ze lagen nu bij de deur, een van de veters was geknapt omdat ze te ongeduldig was ze los te maken. De grote ramen in de eetzaal lieten het maanlicht op de vloer vallen. Buiten maanlicht waren er een paar kaarsen die de zaal net genoeg verlichten om te zien dat de grond er vuil was. Ze had bijna alles gedaan, ze dacht dat het al voorbij middernacht moest zijn. Langzaam vormden zich blaren op haar handen. Kwaad gooide ze nu de borstel tegen een deur, ze liet een deuk achter. Ze was woedend toen ze tot de conclusie kwam dat ze de borstel nu ook nog moest gaan halen. Haar kaken klemden zich op elkaar en kwaad gilde ze door de zaal, ongeduldig, radeloos en ziedend.

"Ik haal hem wel." Ze keek om, Murtagh leunde tegen de deurpost en had haar schoenen in zijn handen.

"En waarom lagen deze hier?" vroeg hij toen hij aanstalten maakte naar de borstel te lopen.

"Omdat ik graag op blote voeten loop." Zei ze nijdig. In stilte liep hij naar de borstel, pakte deze op en gaf hem aan Meghan. Die als een klein kind met over elkaar gevouwen armen boos op de grond zat. Hij hurkte voor haar en liet een arm over zijn knie rusten.

"Het spijt me van Ajihad Meghan. Ik wist niet dat hij dood was. Ik wist dat hij in gevaar was maar.." hij keek even weg. "Ik dacht dat ik hem kon helpen, maar toen de Tweeling me meenam was ik niet sterk genoeg me te verzetten en hem te redden. Ik dacht dat hij het overleefd had maar.."

"Niet dus." Zei Meghan pissig terwijl ze de borstel in de emmer met sop gooide waardoor de helft van de inhoud over Murtagh plensde.  
"Ik moet terug Murtagh." Zei ze toen rustig. "Het zijn mijn mensen, mijn thuis, ik moet er alles aan doen ze te helpen en ze hebben me nu nodig." Murtagh knikte begrijpend.

"Maar ga nog niet, ga als je echt niet anders kunt. Je begrijpt niet hoe gevaarlijk het is hier weg te komen Meghan. Ga alsjeblieft nog niet." Hij klonk bijna smekend. De keuze was moeilijk voor Meghan maar ze besloot Murtagh's advies op te nemen, ze moest toch eerst een sterk plan bedenken.

"Stop nu maar.." hij nam de borstel uit haar handen toen Meghan verder wilde gaan. "Je ziet er niets van bij dat stuk, het ziet er prima uit." Zei hij toen ze haar mond geopend had om te protesteren.

"Je bent dood op. Het spijt me zo dat je dit alles mee moet maken.."

"Het spijt me voor de mensen die een erger lot hebben." Zei Meghan, hij begreep wie ze bedoelde.

"Slaap vannacht maar in mijn bed, een echt bed. Ik slaap wel in de stoel, dat sliep vrij aardig." Hij glimlachte. Meghan aarzelde maar wat kon het haar toch ook schelen.

**Nieuwe gewoonte. Elk hoofdstuk krijgt een titel uit 'n liedje dat erbij past en mijn inspiratie was. Wil je 't liedje weten dan vraag 't maar ;) Dit keer gaan we eens met Murtagh mee. Enjoy!**

Hoofdstuk 9 – She's the only love I've known.

Murtagh voelde dat hij brak was de volgende ochtend. Zijn rug deed zeer aangezien zijn houding ongemakkelijk was geweest. Hij knipperde tegen het felle licht van buiten. De zon scheen, iets wat hier niet vaak voor kwam. De vuurrode bladeren van de voorheen zwarte bomen zette het landschap in vuur en vlam. Hij gooide de deken van zich af en liep zo stil mogelijk naar de wasruimte. Hij gooide het koude water in zijn gezicht en keek naar zichzelf in de spiegel. Hij was magerder geworden. Zijn haar leek donkerder en zijn kaak sterker. Hij keek zichzelf in de ogen, deze leken zachter. Hij zag voor het eerst dat hij minder bitter leek. Hij glimlachte, zo zag hij er beter uit vond hij zelf. Hij droogde zijn gezicht en liep langzaam terug. Hij zag Meghan liggen. Ze had haar benen dicht bij haar romp geschoven. Ze lag daar stil als een klein hoopje in het hoekje van zijn grote bed. Hij schoof een stoel naast het bed en ging zitten. Ze bewoog gek met haar neus voor ze wat dichter tegen haar eigen benen kroop. Murtagh voelde hoe hij genoot van haar aanwezigheid, ook al sliep ze. Na een lange tijd begon hij langzaam te praten.

"Meghan..wakker worden." Ze hoorde hem niet, ze was ver weg.  
"Lieverd.." durfde hij te zeggen terwijl hij een pluk donker haar uit haar gezicht streek. Ze kreunde zacht en haar ogen kneep ze bij elkaar.

"wakker worden." Herhaalde hij, hij zag dat ze haar ogen langzaam opende. Ze schrok van het licht en schoof haar hand voor haar ogen. Zijn blik viel op haar onhandig verbonden hand. Hij voelde hoe hij warm werd van binnen toen ze naar hem keek en glimlachte.

"Goedemorgen." Zei ze hees.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg hij met een knik naar haar hand.

"Gisteren..dat bord." Hij zei niets maar knikte begrijpend.

"Ik heb vannacht nagedacht.." zei Murtagh ernstig. "Als je wilt ontsnappen, zal ik er alles aan doen om je te helpen." Hij zei dit met pijn in zijn hart. "Maar ik denk niet dat we er nu al klaar voor zijn." Ze knikte.

"Bedankt."

Murtagh kleedde zich om toen Meghan was vertrokken. Hij voelde er niet veel voor naar zijn lessen met Galbatorix te gaan. Hij was moe en hij twijfelde of hij wilde worden wat Galbatorix van hem wilde maken. Hij dacht even aan Eragon en hoe hij zijn keuzes altijd had veroordeeld. Gek genoeg miste hij hem, hij miste het zelfs in een cel bij de Varden te zitten. Geheel in het zwart liep hij naar de vertrekken van Galbatorix. Hij werd door een van de wachtten naar de koning geleid.

Daar zat hij dan, op zijn troon verveeld te kijken naar een kaart van Alagaësia.

"Je bent laat." Zei hij geïrriteerd.

"Het spijt me." Zei Murtagh.

"Het spijt je niet en je wordt slordig Murtagh. Slordig kun je je niet veroorloven." Galbatorix was opgestaan en liep op Murtagh af, zijn paarse mantel wapperde achter hem aan alsof het een eigen leven leed.

"Slordig is voor de zwakkeren onder ons. Je wilt toch niet insinueren dat je zwak bent beste Murtagh?" vroeg de koning op een misselijk toontje.

"Nee sire." Er ging een rilling over Murtagh's rug, hij voelde zich weer het kleine jongetje. Hij voelde zich zoals hij dat bij zijn vader had gedaan. Compleet minderwaardig, onderdanig. Hij sloot zijn ogen even om de rust in zichzelf te herstellen.

"Vandaag gaan we werken aan je mentale kracht." Murtagh knikte. "Ik ga kijken of je bestand bent tegen het binnendringen van je diepte binnenste. Begrijp me goed Murtagh, dit is het moeilijkste van allemaal. Fysieke kracht heb je genoeg, maar wat ik van je wil is mentale kracht. Magie…" hij begon weer te lopen, zijn vingertoppen tegen elkaar gedrukt "..Magie beste Murtagh is iets geweldigs. Wat ik je wil leren is niet zomaar magie, de hoogste magie die er bestaat. Dit alles zul je uit je binnenste moeten halen. Je zult kracht moeten putten uit plaatsten in jezelf die je niet eens kende. En ik heb niet het geduld af te wachten tot je dit vanzelf kunt. Daarom wordt vandaag zwaar, en ik wil niets horen over anderen dingen. Ik wil geen gezeur, ik zal geen zwakte accepteren." Murtagh knikte.

"Ga zitten." Zei Galbatorix. Murtagh nam plaats in een grote houten stoel, de leuning was hard.

Voor hij het wist voelde hij een enorme steek in zijn hoofd. Galbatorix probeerde inderdaad binnen te dringen in zijn gedachte, in zijn alles. De kracht van Galbatorix was onvoorstelbaar. Murtagh voelde hoe hij dingen zag uit zijn jeugd, zijn vader, zijn tijd hier in het paleis, toen iets van zijn tijd met Eragon en toen..hij schrok toen hij doorhad dat Galbatorix wat doorkreeg van Meghan. Hij wist niet waar hij de kracht vandaan haalde maar hij sloot Galbatorix af met een onvoorstelbare schok. Galbatorix moest een paar stappen achteruit doen om zijn evenwicht te behouden. Hij was woedend en verbaasd.

"Kennelijk is er iets wat ik niet mag weten, of ben je altijd zo sterk geweest?" Murtagh voelde dat hij over zijn hele lichaam zweette, zijn kleren en haren waren er nat van. Boos keek hij de man voor zich aan. Hij kwam vluchtig op hem aflopen en probeerde het nog eens. Murtagh probeerde hem buiten te houden maar voelde dat hij niet sterk genoeg was. Hij voelde dat Galbatorix zocht naar het meest beschamende moment in zijn leven. Het moment waarop zijn vader hem het litteken op zijn rug gaf kwam voorbij. Galbatorix stopte vanzelf. Hij moest lachen terwijl Murtagh buiten adem in de stoel hing. Galbatorix lachte vreugdeloos.

"Je bent zwak Murtagh, zo zwak. Je vader zou teleurgesteld zijn!"

"Daar geef ik niets om!" schreeuwde Murtagh kwaad. Galbatorix' gezicht vertrok. Hij hief zijn hand en martelde Murtagh met een onuitgesproken bezwering.

"Wát zei je?! Denk jij dat je zonder mij nog zou leven, je bent niets, je bent zielig. Zelfs de Varden konden je als gevangene houden! Vergeet niet dat ik je een glorieus leven aanbied Murtagh. Stel me niet teleur!" Murtagh viel op de grond uit Galbatorix zijn greep. Hij hijgde.

"Alles wat ik wil is een goede Drakenrijder worden." Zei hij toen, hij wist dat Galbatorix dacht dat hij aan zijn zijde wilde strijden als Drakenrijder. Maar wat hij eigenlijk bedoelde was dat hij tégen hem wilde strijden.

"Goed." Zei Galbatorix tevreden. "En haal die bediende van je, ik wil haar spreken."

Zwak liep Murtagh door de gangen. Zijn kleding doorweekt. Hij was dood op. Hij wou dat Galbatorix laatste zin nooit gesproken was. Was het zijn schuld dat Meghan nu voor de koning moest komen? Hij liep naar de keuken. Daar trof hij Aiden aan, Aiden vroeg hem waarmee hij hem kon helpen.

"Weet je waar Meghan is?" vroeg Murtagh nog buiten adem.

"Wat moet je van d'r?" vroeg Aiden pissig.

"Ik moet haar spreken Aiden, het is belangrijk." Murtagh was de enige die namen van bedienden onthield.

"Ze is bij de stallen." Zei Aiden met tegenzin. "Daar gaat ze vaak heen als ze ergens mee zit. Maar dat zou jij natuurlijk wel weten." Zei Aiden sarcastisch.

"Bedankt." Murtagh had de kracht niet te laten zien hoe hij zich aan Aiden ergerde.

Bij de stallen zag Murtagh dat Meghan haar hoofd tegen een flank van een van de paarden legde. Zo leek ze nog kleiner bij het grote paard. Maar compleet rustig. Hij zuchtte. Meghan hoorde zijn voetstappen en keek op. Bladeren waaiden de stallen in. Ze haastte zich uit de stal naar hem toe.

"Wat is er gebeurt?!" vroeg ze terwijl ze hem van top tot teen bekeek. Ze zag hoe zijn natte haar tegen zijn hoofd plakte.

"Galbatorix wil je zien." Het ging als een schok door har heen. Haar ogen stonden wij en keken Murtagh aan, hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders.

"Hij drong mijn gedachte in en zag veel wat ik niet wilde, zo zag hij jou ook. Ik weet niet wat hij zag maar.."

"Het is al goed." Zei ze gevoelloos door de schok, ze omhelsde hem. Zijn hart klopte nog snel onder haar oor.

"Meghan.." zijn stem klonk zacht. Ze keek naar hem op.

"Ja?" ze hoopte dat hij iets zou zeggen wat haar gerust zou stellen. Wat haar angst weg zou nemen. Maar de waarheid was dat niets dat kon. Het viel haar opeens op heo helder blauw zijn ogen waren.

"Ik hou van je." Zei hij, zijn hand streek langs haar wang.

"Wees voorzichtig." Hij kuste haar en liet haar toen gaan. Meghan voelde hoe ze bij elke stap trilde. Na een lange lege wandeling stond z voor de wachten bij de troonzaal.

Zonder vragen lieten ze haar door. Haar voetstappen galmden door de hoge zaal.

"Meghan..is het niet?" Galbatoix keek haar niet aan, hij keek uit een groot raam dat amper licht door leek te laten.

"Ja sire." Antwoordde Meghan met trillende stem.

"Je weet waarom je hier bent?" zijn stem was ijzig en toch té vriendelijk.

"Nee sire."

"Curieus." Hij draaide zich snel om en zijn mantel volgde weer zijn bewegingen. Met grote snelle stappen kwam hij op haar af en hief zijn smalle hand. Meghan voelde hoe hij haar vroegste herinneringen opzocht. Snel verzette ze zich maar hij had genoeg gezien. Ze voelde dat ze niet meer op haar benen kon staan, haar hoofd leek uit elkaar te scheuren. Ze werd spontaan misselijk. Maar hij was niet op zoek naar wat zij dacht dat het was. Hij was op zoek naar Murtagh.  
"Niet praten, niet zien, je bediend hem niet meer, je zult hem ten alle tijden vermijden en alle vormen van contact zijn bij deze verboden. Is dat duidelijk?" Galbatorix had zijn gezicht vlak voor dat van haar geplaatst. "Ik geef je maar één waarschuwing. En zelfs dat is al te veel. Hij heeft jouw afleiding niet langer nodig. Het is over." Zei hij furieus maar ingetogen.

Meghan was niet in staat zelf te lopen. De wachten kregen opdracht haar mee te slepen naar de bediendevertrekken. Onderweg zag ze dat het buiten al donker werd. Haar hoofd bonkte zo pijnlijk dat elke beweging tergend was. De wachten gooiden haar neer in de vertrekken. De houding waarin ze viel was dezelfde als waarin ze in slaap viel. Niet veel later, zo voelde het, maakte iemand haar wakker. Het was Aiden.

"Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg hij zacht. Meghan voelde zich te zwak om te praten, ze was nooit erg sterk geweest. Maar de kracht van Galbatorix had haar volledig afgepeigerd. Ze knikte vaag met haar hoofd amper in staat haar ogen te openen. Ze hoorde een deur open gaan. Ze hoorde Aiden op staan en daarna hoorde ze dat iemand geslagen werd. Ze hoorde iemand tegen de deur vallen of iets dergelijks en daarna voetstappen die in haar richting kwamen. Ze voelde warme handen die haar een stukje overeind tilden. Het was Murtagh zag ze nog in het schemerlicht. Hij legde haar hoofd op zijn schoot en streek door haar haren.

"Wat heeft hij met je gedaan?" vroeg hij, zijn stem brak.

"Hij.." zuchtte Meghan, haar hoofd deed pijn en ze was zo misselijk dat ze dacht dat ze ieder moment zou kunnen braken.

"Het is over Murtagh. Dit kan niet.."

"Wat kan niet Meghan..wat is er dan?" ze voelde dat er iets in haar brak. Aiden stond op een afstand te kijken en wist dat hij niet tussenbeide moest komen. Niet nu.

"Wij. Het is onmogelijk Murtagh."

"Heeft hij je dat gezegd? Wat heeft hij gezegd Meghan."

"Je.." haar ogen knepen zich tot spleetjes toen ze begon te huilen. "je moet gaan." Zei ze met alle kracht die er nog in haar zat. Aiden durfde dichterbij te komen.

"Je hoort wat ze zegt maat." Zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand op Murtagh's schouder legde en er zacht aan trok. Murtagh sloeg zijn hand weg.

"Ik ben je maat niet. En ze heeft me nodig!" siste hij.

"Ze heeft ons. Wij zijn alles wat ze heeft. Houd haar niet langer voor de gek Murtagh.." zei Aiden rustig. Kwaad duwde Murtagh hem aan de kant en verliet de vertrekken, de deur zo hard dichtslaand dat het aan de andere kant van het kasteel nog te horen was.

Murtagh was met grote stappen naar zijn vertrekken gelopen en had onderweg twee mensen om ver gelopen. Hij schaamde zich ervoor dat hij niet goed met woede om kon gaan. Hij ging grof op de rand van zijn bed zitten en zette zijn handen in zijn haar. Hij dacht na over wat Meghan en Aiden gezegd hadden. Hij wist niet wat hij moest denken nu Meghan zei dat het over was. De afgelopen weken was hij gelukkiger geweest dan ooit, ook al had hij zoveel moeilijkheden. Iets in hem ging kapot, en iets in hem wilde het niet geloven. Hij sliep die nacht amper, wat hij de volgende ochtend dan ook merkte.

"Ellendeling!" Galbatorix had zich omgedraaid toen Murtagh voor de zoveelste keer op de grond lag. Ze waren bezig met magie, het was een paar dagen geleden dat hij nieuwe dingen had geleerd en Galbatorix testte hem. Murtagh was vastbesloten geweest niets te laten merken aan Galbatorix, maar dat hij niet geslapen had viel niet te ontkennen.

"Sta op en gedraag je als een man!" Galbatorix was kwaad, hij liep in een cirkel om Murtagh heen wachtend tot hij weer een aanval kon doen. Murtagh duwde zich van de grond en stond op. Hijgend keek hij Galbatorix aan die een grijns om zijn mond had.

"Stel je voor dat je verliest van dat stuk ongeluk van een drakenrijder Murtagh. Je bent niets waard, denk je dat hij Thoorn zal laten leven? Denk je dat hij jóu zou laten leven? Hij mag dan jong en zwak zijn, maar jij bent minstens tien keer zo zwak Murtagh! Ik ben in je teleurgesteld!" hij vloekte wat toen hij zich omdraaide en aan het raam ging staan.

"Ik weet dat je het in je hebt Murtagh, ik geloof in je." Zei Galbatorix sloom. Murtagh voelde dat hij gevoelig was voor deze woorden. Hij voelde dankbaarheid opkomen maar deze maakte al snel weer plaats voor woede.

"Nu moet je het me alleen laten zien! Laat de ware Murtagh zien. De Murtagh die geboren is drakenrijder te worden aan mijn zijde." Dit zei hij terwijl hij Murtagh diep in de ogen keek.

"Niemand gelooft meer in jou dan ik." Zei Galbatorix haast vaderlijk "De tijd is gekomen dat niets je in de weg mag staan. Je hele leven draait voortaan om deze momenten Murtagh."

Meghan waste haar gezicht en keek in de spiegel. Ze zag zichzelf, mager en moe. Ze had de laatste twee weken minder gegeten dan normaal. Ze zuchtte en zette zichzelf er toe niet na te denken maar de dag gewoon te beginnen. Zoals gewoonlijk.

In de keuken begroette Aiden haar vriendelijk en vroeg hoe het nu met haar ging. Ze antwoordde dat het prima ging, dit deed ze de hele week al.

"Je ziet er een beetje pips uit." Zei hij en hij pakte haar kin vast en dwong haar hem aan te kijken.

"Ben je ziek?" vroeg hij zorgelijk. Meghan knikte van niet.

"Het wordt weer winter, dan krijg je dat." Zei ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde en flauw glimlachte. Vandaag kreeg ze de taak een paar kamers klaar te maken voor bezoek, verder mocht ze zich bezig houden met de was van de mensen die al in het kasteel waren. De koning had veel bijeenkomsten de laatste tijd. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij in zijn schild voerde. Samen met een meisje dat nieuw was liep ze met emmers en doeken naar de derde verdieping. Voor ze er aankwamen was het water eerder lauw dan heet. Op de derde verdieping kwam Meghan Murtagh tegen, ze was hem de afgelopen twee weken precies twee keer tegengekomen. Beide keren kon ze zich net op tijd omdraaien en verschuilen. Dit keer was ze te laat. Eerst zag hij haar niet omdat hij naar de grond keek maar toen hij opkeek viel zijn oog meteen op haar. Meghan slikte. Ze voelde een schok door zich heengaan toen hun blikken elkaar kruisten. Ze voelde alle dingen die normaal zijn te voelen na een afwezigheid van iemand waar je zo veel van houdt en ze kon er niet van genieten. Hij maakte zijn stappen iets groter en liep op haar af.

"Hier in, hier in.." siste ze snel tegen het andere dienstmeisje die vlug een deur van een kamer open deed. Net op tijd waren ze de kamer binnen en Meghan draaide het slot om. Met een zucht bleef ze tegen de deur aan staan.

"Meghan doe open!" hij klopte op de deur.

"Meghan doe open!" hij beukte tegen de deur en sloeg een verwensing. Het dienstmeisje keek Meghan geschrokken aan met haar grote blauwe ogen. Haar blonde haar liet haar jonger lijken dan ze was. Meghan draaide zich om.

"Murtagh.." zei ze voorzichtig, bang dat hij woedend was.

"Meghan.." hij klonk opgelucht en blij haar stem te horen. Ze kon horen aan zijn stem dat hij aan de andere kant van de deur glimlachte.

"Je moet gaan." Zei ze zachtjes.

"Maar.."

"Nu Murtagh." Ze deed haar best boos te klinken. Ze hoorde dat hij aarzelde, daarna hoorde ze voetstappen langzaam galmen door de gang.

Na een lange dag kwam ze in de keuken. De bedienden zaten rond een tafel of in hoeken van de keuken hun soep op te eten. Toen Meghan en Brianna binnen kwamen zorgde Aiden ervoor dat ze hun avondmaal kregen.

"Meghan..kan ik je zo even spreken?" vroeg Aiden terwijl hij haar bord aangaf.

"Natuurlijk." Glimlachte Meghan.

Na het eten liepen ze naar een van de vele verlaten gangen.

"Ga maar even zitten." Zei Aiden, Meghan nam plaats op de grond en Aiden kwam naast haar zitten.

"Ik had het mis." Zei Aiden zacht en langzaam. Meghan keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

"Over Murtagh..ik dacht dat hij niets om je gaf en..en ik wilde je beschermen. Maar.." hij reek even in zijn buis en haalde een pakketje tevoorschijn. Het waren bij elkaar gebonden brieven.

"De afgelopen twee weken heeft hij me elke dag een brief gegeven. Hij vroeg me ze aan je te geven maar ik wist niet wat ik moest doen..maar ik vind toch dat je ze moet hebben." Meghan pakte het pakketje aan en begon te lezen. Stil liet Aiden haar achter in de gang.

Met tranen in haar ogen rende Meghan met de veertien brieven in haar handen naar Murtagh's kamer. Zacht klopte ze op de deur. Met een klik ging hij open en keek ze recht in het gezicht dat ze de afgelopen twee weken zo gemist had. Ze wist niet waar ze moest beginnen.

"het spijt me." Bracht ze huilend uit. Murtagh's gezicht was opgelucht, bezorgd en blij. Toen Meghan had uitgelegd wat er die dag met Galbatorix gebeurd was, en dat ze Aiden's brieven net kreeg en ze gelezen had omhelsde hij haar. Toen ze zichzelf weer had gekalmeerd keek ze hem aan.

"Ik kan dit niet.." zei ze.

"Wat niet?" vroeg Murtagh geschrokken.

"Ik kan niet tegen je liegen. En al twee weken lang wil ik iets zeggen wat ik veel eerder had moeten doen omdat het elk moment te laat kan zijn maar.."

"Wat wil je zeggen dan?" Murtagh nam haar gezicht in zijn handen omdat ze aan een stuk met haar hoofd bewegend ratelde.

"Ik ook van jou." Zei ze met trillende stem en vochtige ogen. Hij zag hoe jong ze nog was en dat herinnerde hem eraan hoe jong hij eigenlijk nog was. Zo jong en zoveel zorgen. Hij glimlachte toen ze die woorden zei en omhelsde haar.

Terwijl Meghan tot rust kwam in Murtagh's omhelzing werd er op de deur geklopt. Ze raakte meteen weer in paniek en keek om zich heen, alsof ze zich wilde verstoppen.

"Meghan ik weet dat je hier bent.." klonk het. Meghan schrok nog voordat ze herkende dat het Aiden's stem was.

"Ik wil alleen zeggen dat de koning er zo aan komt.." ze glimlachte, het was hartverwarmend dat Aiden haar zo hielp.

"Ik kom eraan." Meghan liep naar de deur. Murtagh greep haar hand voordat ze de deur opende.

"Je verdwijnt toch niet weer twee weken uit mijn leven?" vroeg hij met een glimlach.

"Wie weet." Plaagde Meghan hem.

**Er gingen een paar prachtig**e herfstdagen voorbij. Wanneer ze tijd voor elkaar hadden spraken Murtagh en Meghan ergens in of rondom het kasteel af. Meestal was dit op Murtagh's kamer omdat bijna niemand bij de gastenvertrekken kwam als het niet nodig was. Meghan liep buiten met een mand over haar arm. Samen met wat andere bedienden moesten ze op zoek naar paddenstoelen voor het avondeten. Meghan liep naast Aiden die de leiding over de groep had genomen.

"Hoe gaat het met je Meghan?" vroeg hij hartelijk.

"Heel goed, sinds lange tijd." Ze glimlachte. Aiden knikte.

"Je straalt ervan." Zei hij, hij stond sinds korte tijd volledig achter Meghan en Murtagh. Meghan vond dit een fijn gevoel, ze had Aiden gemogen sinds de dag dat ze hier nieuw was. Ze glimlachte.

Sinds kort was bekend dat Murtagh de nieuwe drakenrijder was binnen de paleismuren. Een ieder die over dit geheim zou spreken met buitenstaanders werd afgemaakt, of zo werd verkondigd. Het was ook moeilijk geheim te houden, Thoorn zou ooit moeten vliegen. Verschillende dienstmeiden vonden Murtagh's nieuwe status aantrekkelijk, Meghan ergerde zich kapot. Niet omdat ze jaloers was, maar omdat ze niet kon begrijpen hoe zij het aantrekkelijk konden vinden dat iemand opgeleid werd tot persoonlijk moordwapen van de koning. Iedere keer als ze eraan dacht kwam er een brok in haar keel. Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat zij wist wie hij echt was, en dat niemand haar kon weerhouden van de gevoelens die ze voor hem had. Het werd met de dag kouder buiten, maar het was prachtig helder weer. Ze ademden wolkjes terwijl ze hun manden vulden met bruine paddenstoelen. Meghan vond ze enorm stinken en ze had nooit van paddenstoelen gehouden.

Na het werd die avond besloot Meghan nog buiten te gaan lopen. Ze voelde zich een beetje benauwd en dacht dat de buitenlucht haar goed zou doen. En dat deed het. Ze genoot van de stilte om haar heen, het donker en de lantaarns die ze hier en daar tegenkwam. Ze hoorde een raar geluid in de verte. Alsof het in het bos achter het paleis ontzettend hard begon te waaien. Gesuis en een raar geklapper. Toen ze zich bedacht wat het in hemelsnaam kon zijn schrok ze. Er ging een schok door haar heen en ze rende rond om te vinden waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Al snel zag ze in het donker tussen de sterren zo leek het, een dieprode draak vliegen. De schok ging toen haar heen toen ze zag hoe Thoorn gegroeid was in de weken dat ze hem niet gezien had. Ze wilde naar hem gillen maar durfde niet. Ze wilde laten zien hoe trots ze op Thoorn was maar wist niet hoe. Ze ging zitten in het gras en voelde de kou niet eens toen ze keek hoe de draak zich vrij voelde in de lucht. Het was een prachtig wezen. Ze dacht aan Brom en Saphira, Brom zou zo gelukkig zijn te zien dat de Tijd van Drakenrijders weer terug keerde. Ze glimlachte bij de gedachte. Toen ze geen geklapper meer hoorde zag ze dacht Thoorn een heel stuk verderop in het gras was gaan zitten. Meghan besloot hem met rust te laten, toen ze nog eens keek zag ze hoe iemand afsteeg, Murtagh. Er ging een schok door haar heen nu ze zo duidelijk zag wie hij was en wie hij moest zijn.

Nadat ze een tijd in de vertrekken had gezeten en had gekeken hoe Aiden een weddenschap had verloren van Damien besloot ze naar Murtagh te gaan. Voorzichtig ging ze door de gangen, toen ze er bijna was begon ze te rennen. Gehaast en ongeduldig klopte ze op zijn deur. Vanachter de deur klonk wat verstoord gebrom. Toen hij opendeed sprong ze naar hem toe en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek.

"Thoorn kan vliegen!" zei ze vrolijk "Gefeliciteerd! Ik ben trots op jullie!" ze deed wat rustiger aan en liet los. Murtagh lachte.

"Dankje lieverd." Zei hij terwijl hij haar een kus op haar wang gaf.

"Maar dat kan hij al een paar dagen, het is nog zwaar voor hem met mij op zijn rug maar hij leert het." Er klonk iets van trots in zijn stem.

"Hoe was jou dag?" vroeg hij toen, Meghan vertelde niet al te uitgebreid over haar dag, ze vond er zelf namelijk weinig aan. Ze zagen naast elkaar tegen de bedrand, zij dicht tegen hem aangekropen hij met zijn arm om haar heen.

"Wat nu?" vroeg Meghan na een lange stilte.

"Hoe bedoel je?" hij keek naar haar maar zij keek vooruit.

"Het komt steeds dichterbij.."

"Wat?"

"Je bent een Drakenrijder Murtagh, Drakenrijders zitten niet de hele dag voor een openhaard te niksen. En Drakenrijders van Galbatorix…" ze stopte haar zin.

"Ben je bang dat ik jou of je volk iets aan zal doen?" Murtagh's stem klonk bitter. Meghan dacht goed na over wat ze wilde zeggen, ze wilde hem niet kwetsen maar ze was er inderdaad bang voor.

"Ik ben bang dat je de keus niet hebt." Zei ze toen terwijl ze op haar knieën ging zitten om hem aan te kunnen kijken. Ze zaten nu tegenover elkaar op de grond.  
"Ik ben bang dat Galbatorix zorgt dat je de keus niet hebt." Zei ze om haar gedachte nog duidelijker te maken. Murtagh zuchtte en staarde een tijdje in het vuur van de openhaard. Toen keek hij haar weer aan en glimlachte flauw.

"Laten we het ergens anders over hebben." En dat deden ze, de wereld buiten vergetend. Er was geen toekomst of verleden, alleen nu. En wat nu was voelde goed.

"Blijf vannacht hier." zei Murtagh voorzichtig op vragende toon. Meghan lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst en draaide kringetjes over zijn blouse. Ze hief haar hoofd en keek hem aan.

"Oké." Zei ze zachtjes en glimlachte. Hij hield haar wat steviger tegen zich aan en sloot zijn ogen. Hij was gelukkig. Meghan snoof aan zijn blouse en rook zijn geur. Ze sloot haar ogen en glimlachte. Zij was gelukkig.

**Hoofdstuk ****10 – Do you wanna run away together?**

Toen Meghan de volgende ochtend haar ogen opende zag ze dat Murtagh al volledig aangekleed was en klaar voor de dag. Hij stond uit het raam te kijken en toen hij hoorde dat Meghan wakker was keek hij om. Hij glimlachte.

"Ben je dan eindelijk wakker." Zei hij. "Ik ben al uren op de been en jij lag daar maar." Ze keek naar buiten en het was amper licht, het was dus volkomen normaal dat ze nu pas wakker werd.

"Meghan.." zei hij toen ernstig, hij kwam dichterbij en knielde aan de bedrand. Hij legde zijn armen op het bed en reek naar haar handen.

"Hmm?" ze kroop naar hem toe en pakte zijn handen, hij keek ernstig terwijl zij vrolijk zijn gezicht opnam.

"Wil je met me trouwen?" vroeg hij toen. Meghan schrok maar zo snel als ze schrok zo snel was haar schrik ook weer voorbij. Ze voelde dat ze in zijn handen kneep en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond.

"We kunnen weggaan, voor heel even maar niemand zal ons missen ik beloof het je."

Meghan mompelde iets wat hij niet verstond. Toen ze aan zijn gezicht zag dat hij het niet verstond zei ze het luider.  
"Ja Murtagh..ik wil heel graag met je trouwen." Ze straalde. Zijn gezicht klaarde op en hij glimlachte de grootste lach die hij ooit had geglimlacht. Hij omhelsde en zoende haar tot ze lachend riep dat hij op moest houden.

"Wacht.." zei hij toen, hij zocht in zijn zak en hield haar zijn vuist voor.

"Ogen dicht." Grijnsde hij. "Toen ik zei dat ik al uren op was loog ik niet. Hier." Ze voelde iets kleins in haar hand. Toen ze haar ogen opende zag ze een kleine zilveren ring, sierlijk versierd. Toen hij hem om deed zat hij perfect.

"Maar ik kan hem niet dragen.." zei ze triest.

"Ah maar daar heb ik ook aan gedacht.." zei hij, hij vond zichzelf slim. "Hier.." hij gaf haar een zilveren kettinkje.

Een paar dagen later kwam Murtagh naar haar toe.

"Vannacht wil iemand in het dorp even verderop ons trouwen. Ik heb hem niet verteld wie we zijn, enkel dat het ons moeilijk word gemaakt te trouwen en dat we zijn hulp hard nodig hadden. Als je wil kun je iemand meenemen.."

Overdonderd dat ze over enkele uren al zou gaan trouwen knipperde Meghan met haar ogen.

"Ik heb niets om aan te doen.." was het enige dat ze uit kon brengen.

"Het maakt niet uit wat je draagt, jij zult altijd het mooiste wezen zijn dat bestaat." Hij gaf haar een kus.

"Middernacht sta ik op je te wachten, in het midden van de achterste tuin. Tot dan lief." Hij gaf haar nog een kus op haar voorhoofd en liep gehaast weg. Aiden stond niet veel later achter haar.

"Heb je nog iemand nodig om je weg te geven?" vroeg hij met een glimlach. Er sprongen tranen in haar ogen, als ieder meisje had ze gedroomd dat haar vader haar trots weg kon geven aan haar toekomstige man. Maar nu er niemand zoals hem was wist ze niet wat te doen. Ze vond het fijn dat Aiden zich aanbood, en had hem er dan ook meer dan graag bij.

"Dat zou ik heel fijn vinden." Ze omhelsde hem.

"Hij heeft geluk met je." Zei hij zacht.

Middernacht liep Meghan samen met Aiden gehaast naar de achterste tuin. Het was nog een hele opgave ongezien weg te komen. Langs de wachten zou makkelijker zijn had Murtagh beloofd. Aiden had het goede nieuws aan een paar van hun vrienden verteld. Ella, Damien, Fenna, Jack en Daniel waren allen blij voor Meghan. Wat Meghan niet wist was dat Murtagh Aiden om haar hand had gevraagd. Aiden had samen met haar vrienden besloten iets speciaals voor haar te doen. Ella en Fenna hadden hun oude persoonlijke spullen gebruikt om voor haar een jurk te maken. Meghan had gehuild van dankbaarheid en geluk toen ze hem kreeg. Fenna had er snel in de jurk gehesen en haar haren snel gedaan. Het zat losjes opgestoken, zodat er plukken rond haar schouders en gezicht los hingen. Aiden keek haar nog vlug aan voor ze de laatste tuin bereikten.

"je ziet er prachtig uit Meghan." Zei hij toen hij haar nog in het maanlicht zag.

"Dankje." Glimlachte ze verlegen.

"Kom, je toekomstige echtgenoot wacht op je." Zei hij toen en trok haar aan haar arm mee. Murtagh stond te wachten met zijn handen achter zijn rug en keek omhoog naar de sterren. Het was een koude heldere nacht. Toen hij hen hoorde draaide hij zich om en glimlachte. Meghan zou die glimlach nooit vergeten. In het midden van de achterste tuin had hij haar zijn mooiste glimlach gegeven.

"Wat ben jij mooi." Zei hij, hij boog en kuste haar hand. Murtagh vroeg hen hem te volgen en later zich te verstoppen achter bosjes toen hij naar de wachten ging.

Ze wisten niet hoe hij het voor elkaar had gekregen maar hij kwam terug en siste dat ze snel moesten komen. Het zou zijn nieuwe aanzien wel zijn, bedacht Meghan zich.

Het duurde niet lang of ze waren door de kou heen in een klein dorpje gekomen. Het was tijden geleden dat Meghan buiten de muren van het paleis was geweest. Dat er vanaf hier angstaanjagend en groot uit zag. Murtagh leidde hen naar een klein huisje aan de rand van het dorp en klopte er aan. Een oude man met een lief gezicht deed open.

"Wat een pracht van een bruidje heb je daar mijn zoon." Zei hij met zijn oude krakerige stem. Zijn ogen waren vol levenslust terwijl zijn lichaam er oud uit zag.

"Laten we jullie in het echt verbinden." Zei hij vrolijk. In de keuken die ze door de voordeur binnenkwamen zat zijn vrouw. Even oud en gerimpeld, maar vol leven. Ze straalden liefde en hoop uit, zelfs zo dicht bij al het slechte. De vrouw kwam op haar af lopen.

"Wat ben jij een prachtig kind." Zei ze met haar oude vrouwen stem en hield Meghan's gezicht in haar handen. Meghan keek in haar ogen, ze waren fel blauw. **Toen Meghan haar best deed kon ze zien dat de vrouw vroeger heel mooi geweest moest zijn. De man**, die Yilan heette kwam ze achter, zei dat ze hem moesten volgen. Murtagh kwam op haar af lopen en pakte haar hand. Hij wreef met zijn duim over haar vingers terwijl ze verder liepen. Yilan ging door drie kamers, een klein gangetje waar iedereen tegen elkaar gepropt werd en twee kleine trapjes op. Alles kraakte in het kleine huis. In Alagaesia was het zo, dat de oudste man van een dorp of stad mensen mocht trouwen, buiten hem mochten gezaghebbers zoals ambtenaren, officieren, koningen enzovoorts ,en drakenrijders het ook. Ze kwamen in een kamer die druk versierd was met allerlei tierelantijntjes. De muren waren er wit, praktisch alles was wit met lichte kleuren. Er stonden te veel stoelen in de kleine ruimte, en helemaal voorin was een klein altaar te zien, met daarboven een tekst in de oude taal. Het was een spreuk, Meghan deed haar best het voor zichzelf te vertalen. Het beste wat men ooit ook vind, is om te beminnen en te worden bemind. Meghan glimlachte om de waarheid van deze zin. Zij bleef achter bij Aiden bij de ingang van de zaal. Murtagh liep met Yilan mee. Esna, Yilan's vrouw kwam aanhollen.

"Ho meisje, kom dan gaan we je helemaal klaar maken voor dit prachtige moment." Esna had zelf ook een van haar mooiste jurken aangedaan. Meghan voelde een enorme sympathie voor deze twee oude mensen die leken te leven voor de liefde. Ze werd meegevoerd naar een kleine ruimte nog een trapje omhoog waar een grote kaptafel en een spiegel stonden. Esna wees haar een plaats om te zitten en begon aan haar haren te werken. Niet veel later hoorde ze Esna vrolijk zuchten.

"Wat een plaatje. Ik weet zeker dat je een van de mooiste bruiden bent die hier ooit zijn geweest, en dat zijn er heel wat!" ze kneep even liefdevol in haar wang en glimlachte.

"kijk maar naar jezelf." Zei ze toen ze Meghan richting de spiegel duwde. Meghan stond oog in oog met zichzelf. Ze was verbaasd over wat Esna met haar gedaan had, ze was niet langer het onopvallende dienstmeisje.

Ook Aiden was onder de indruk van haar verschijning, in zijn ogen leek het wel alsof er een bepaalde gloed om Meghan heen hing. Esna riep Meghan nog even bij zich.

"Geef nooit op lieve Meghan, jullie zijn beiden sterk en koppig, dus wat er ook gebeurt, geef nooit op. Ga nu, wees verliefd." Zei Esna die zich terugtrok in een hoekje van de zaal. Aiden stond klaar aan het begin van de zaal, Meghan haakte haar arm in de zijne en keek hem dankbaar aan. Samen liepen ze naar het altaar waar Yilan en Murtagh op hen stonden te wachten. De oude man had de weinige haren die hij had netjes gekamd. Murtagh had een zwarte broek aan met een donkerblauwe blouse, hij had een poging gedaan met zijn handen zijn haar netjes naar achteren te kammen maar die was mislukt. De gehele weg naar voren keken Murtagh en Meghan elkaar onophoudelijk aan. Halverwege liet Aiden haar los en moest ze alleen naar voren lopen. Ze nam haar plaats in naast Murtagh die opnieuw haar hand vastpakte.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit." Fluisterde hij in haar oor. Yilan begon in de oude taal een gelofte op te noemen en vertaalde deze later. In de oude taal zworen ze elkaar eeuwige trouw en liefde, dat ze voor elkaar zouden zorgen in goede en slechte tijden, en dat hun liefde onvoorwaardelijk was. Yilan glimlachte. Hij zei nog wat in de oude taal en vertaalde; "Bij deze verklaar ik jullie man en vrouw. En dan komt nu het leukste gedeelte, de kus." Zei Yilan met een grijns. Meghan schoot in de lach terwijl Murtagh haar gezicht in zijn handen nam en haar kuste.

"Ik hou van je.." zei hij terwijl zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar rustte.

"ik ook van jou."

**Hoofdstuk 11 – Happy Ending gone forever more.. **

Ze hadden afscheid genomen van Yilan en Esna na een paar koppen thee en een feestelijke taart die Esna gemaakt had. Het waren geweldig mensen. Murtagh keek naar buiten, het begon al lichter te worden aan de rand van de horizon.

"We moeten gaan. Het spijt me.." zei hij, en hij vond het echt spijtig.

"Kom snel weer langs." Zei Esna terwijl ze afscheid nam van Murtagh en Meghan, en ook Aiden gedag zei.

"Pas goed op haar knapperd.." zei Esna terwijl ze Murtagh een schouderklopje gaf. Yilan zei hen gedag en liet ze uit. Het was ontzettend koud buiten maar geen van drieën leek er last van te hebben. Aiden feliciteerde ze voor de derde keer en vertelde dat hij graag ook zo gelukkig zou zijn. Murtagh sloeg een arm om Meghan en trok haar dichter tegen zich aan. Meghan zag hoe Aiden alleen verder liep en wilde haar geluk ook met hem delen. Ze pakte zijn hand en glimlachte naar hem.

"Bedankt voor alles Aiden." Zei ze. Hij glimlachte.

"Hoe komen we nu terug?" vroeg hij daarna.

"Dat regel ik wel." Antwoordde Murtagh.

Meghan zat voor het raam en staarde naar buiten. Ze voelde dat ze moe was maar het deed haar weinig. Ze had haar hand op de ring aan haar nek gesloten. Toen er iemand binnenkwam schoof ze deze onder haar kleding. Het was Aiden.

"Kan je me vandaag helpen in de keuken?" vroeg hij, Meghan knikte en volgde hem meteen.

In de keuken was het druk. Het was vroeg in de ochtend en men was al bezig met het avondmaal. Dit kwam niet vaak voor.

"Wat is er voor speciaals aan de hand?" vroeg Meghan toen ze iemand met een pan vol kokend water ontweek.

"Gigantisch maal..de koning kwam er vanmorgen mee." hij liep met haar naar het achterdeel van de keuken.

"Die moeten geroerd worden, het liefst constant." Aiden wees naar tien pannen met verschillende sausen.

"Meghan.." zei hij toen ze even bezig waren. "Ik heb slecht nieuws.." zei hij triestig.

"Wat dan?" vroeg Meghan nog steeds in een vrolijke roes.

"De koning heeft plannen…ik denk dat dit feestmaal plaats vind omdat hij wil vieren dat hij zijn macht terug zal nemen…zijn volledige macht." Zei Aiden met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

"Je bedoelt..?" Meghan maakte haar zin niet af.

"Ik denk dat het volk van Alagaesia in de problemen zit, vooral de Varden." Aiden wist niets van Meghan's positie binnen de Varden, zelfs niet dat ze een van hen was. Meghan roerde verder in de pannen. Ze moest meer weten voor ze zich kon bedenken wat te doen.

Meghan boende de vloer van de keuken. Het eten was geserveerd, alles werd weer rustig in de keuken. Ze keek naar de snee in haar hand die weer pijn begon te doen door de druk van de borstel. Ze beet op haar onderlip, iets wat ze vaker deed als ze nerveus was. De deur van de keuken sloeg open en Aiden kwam binnen stormen. Hij hijgde en het was duidelijk dat hij gerend had. Als Meghan niet beter zou weten zou ze denken dat hij vanaf de andere kant van Alagaesia had moeten komen. De paar bediende die aan het boenen waren keken hem verbaasd aan.

"Haast.." verklaarde Aiden. "De koning wil een kruidenthee." Zei hij toen. Meghan voelde dat dit niet helemaal waar was. Alle bedienden stonden met haast op en gingen alle drie hetzelfde doen. Aiden liep op Meghan af die rustig door ging met schrobben.

"Murtagh wil je spreken. Meteen, het heeft haast. Vertel me straks maar wat er is, ik wacht op je in de slaapvertrekken. Hij is in de Spiegelzaal." Zei hij zo onopvallend mogelijk tegen haar. De Spiegelzaal was de minst gebruikte ruimte in het hele paleis. Het was een ruimte oorspronkelijk bedoeld voor bals en feesten. Maar aangezien de koning niet zo'n feestelijk persoon was gebruikte hij het amper. Meghan probeerde niet al te gehaast de keuken te verlaten, maar eenmaal buiten de keuken zette ze het op een rennen. Waar ze anderen tegenkwam liep ze rustig verder, maar zodra ze om de hoek verdwenen rende ze weer. De duwde met moeite de zware hoge deur van de Spiegelzaal open. Midden in de zaal stond Murtagh het plafond te bewonderen. Toen hij haar zag keek hij ernstig. Hij begroette haar niet liefdevol, hij zij niets en keek haar alleen aan. Zijn ogen stonden gekweld.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Meghan toen ze eindelijk op adem was gekomen.

"Meghan.." zei hij en zuchtte moeilijk, hij draaide zich om en zette een paar nutteloze stappen. Toen hij zich weer tot haar wende zag ze hoe hij zijn vuisten balden.

"Zeg het me!" zei Meghan ongeduldig, hij maakte haar bang nu hij zo deed.

"Het is tijd." Ze zag hoe hij zijn kaken op elkaar klemde. "Galbatorix heeft de Varden de oorlog verklaard. Je volk heeft je nodig. Nu meer dan ooit. Ik dacht dat je dat wilde weten." Het was duidelijk te zien dat hij verscheurd was tussen twee dingen. Hij wilde haar bij zich hebben, maar wist ook dat zij niets liever wilde dan af te maken waar ze aan begonnen was. Meghan schold en wist niet hoe ze moest reageren.

"Maar.." zei ze, ze bedacht zich dat dit betekende dat ze uit elkaar gehaald werden.

"Maar jij..?" vroeg ze terwijl ze de prikkende tranen terug probeerde te dringen.

"Ik heb geen keus. Hij vermoord me als ik hem nu verraad."

"Dus je blijft hem trouw? Hém?!"

"De enige wie ik voor altijd trouw blijf ben jij Meghan! Je weet zelf net zo goed dat ik geen keuze heb.."

"Je kunt vluchten. Ga met me mee, de Varden hebben je nodig en je kunt de held worden die je zou moeten zijn!" zei ze terwijl ze aan zijn hand trok van wanhoop.

"Meghan ik kan niet met je mee…ik wil dat je gaat, stop niet voordat je zeker weet dat je veilig bent. Ga zo snel mogelijk aan een stuk door naar de Varden en vertrouw onderweg niemand. Morgennacht help ik je te ontsnappen, al kost het mijn leven ik zal zorgen dat je hier weg komt." Hij had haar hoofd in zijn handen genomen en keek haar doordringend aan.

"Luister naar me Meghan..ik ben bang dat ik in de toekomst iemand wordt waar je niet meer van kunt houden. Maar weet dat ik altijd van je zal houden, onvoorwaardelijk." Meghan begreep niet wat hij bedoelde en ze wilde het ook niet begrijpen.

"Blijf je vannacht nog een keer bij me?" vroeg hij, ze zag hoe zijn hart brak recht voor haar neus.

Die nacht sliepen ze geen van beiden. Meghan probeerde de harde waarheid keer op keer te ontkennen en uit haar hoofd te bannen. Ze voelde zich opgelucht dat ze hier eindelijk weg kon, ze verheugde zich op de hereniging met haar vrienden in Farthen Dur. Maar het gevoel van verlies, angst en verdriet overmeesterde haar. Ze voelde hoe Murtagh haar tegen zich aan drukte, ze lag in zijn armen. Ze zeiden weinig tegen elkaar want woorden leken overbodig. Meghan probeerde elk geluid, elke beweging die Murtagh maakte bewust in haar geheugen vast te leggen. Ze deed haar uiterste best zijn geur op te nemen en nooit meer los te laten. De slaap werd de vijand die ze moesten bevechten. Meghan was niet sterk genoeg en viel uiteindelijk in slaap. Een lichte slaap met een opeenvolging van nachtmerries. Na een paar uur schrok ze wakker. Murtagh zat op de bedrand met zijn handen in zijn haar. Ze keek naar zijn rug en zag opnieuw het enorme litteken. Voorzichtig ging ze er met haar vingers langs, ze voelde haar vingertoppen tintelen. Murtagh keek over zijn schouder en deed een verwoede poging te glimlachen.

"Doet het ooit nog pijn?" vroeg Meghan voorzichtig.

"Nee. Het idee doet pijn. De gedachte erachter en wie de dader was." Zei hij zo kortaf mogelijk. Hij wilde het hier niet over hebben. Niet hier, niet nu. Hij draaide zich om en kwam naast haar liggen.

"Beloof me..dat als dit alles over is…we hoe dan ook zorgen dat we elkaar weer vinden." Zei hij. Zijn blauwe ogen keken haar aan.

"Dat beloof ik."

**Hoofdstuk 12 – This is the hardest story, that I have ever told..**

Die dag moest Meghan doen alsof er niets gaande was. 's Nachts zouden zij en Murtagh een roekeloze poging doen buiten de kasteelmuren te komen, vanaf waar ze er alleen voor stond. Het was krankzinnig, en ze hadden geluk als het zou lukken. Meghan moest verschillende keren die dag haar tranen binnen houden. Aiden kwam tegen het eind van de middag naar haar toe.

"Wat is er aan de hand Meghan? Ik zie je huilen, is er iets met Murtagh? Wat is er gisteren gebeurd?" fluisterde hij.

"Het is niets met Murtagh..ik moet weg." Zei ze triest "De koning heeft de oorlog aan de Varden verklaard…en ik moet gaan om mijn plicht te vervullen." Zei ze, ze had geen zin om er nog doekjes omheen te winden. Aiden verdiende de waarheid.

"Je plicht?" vroeg hij niet begrijpend.

"Ik ben een van hen Aiden. Ze hebben me nodig..ik vertrek vannacht."

"Maar hoe?!" Aiden klonk paniekerig. Meghan legde hem uit wat het plan was…of eigenlijk de afwezigheid ervan.

"Dat is gestoord! Je gaat eraan! Jullie gaan er beiden aan!"

"Als ik hier weg kom Aiden…beloof me dat je goed op jezelf past..zodra het kan kom ik terug voor je, of stuur ik hulp." Zei ze voordat ze weg liep.

Meghan had amper spullen ingepakt. Ze zag niet in wat het nut was van de spullen die ze hier had. Ze had wat schone kleding ingepakt, en had zichzelf in haar meest comfortabele kleding gehesen. Ze keek naar zichzelf in een spiegel. Haar haren hingen los om haar schouders, ze knoopte ze in een losse staart en legde deze over haar rechterschouder. Ze keek naar zichzelf en probeerde moed te verzamelen. Ze had besloten eerder naar Murtagh te gaan dan ze hadden afgesproken. Ze moest zo lang mogelijk bij hem zijn voor ze ging. Ze schrok toen ze zag dat haar ring niet meer om haar hals hing. Ze zocht in paniek de hele slaapvertrekken af maar kon hem nergens vinden, hetzelfde gold voor de keuken. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen en ze zag dit als het slechte voorteken dat haar probeerde te vertellen dat alles mis zou gaan.

Het was laat, het paleis en zijn bewoners sliepen. Voorzichtig liep Meghan door de gangen naar Murtagh's vertrek. Toen hij zag wie er aan zijn deur stond omhelsde en zoende hij haar alsof ze elkaar al jaren niet meer gezien hadden. Meghan's oog viel op de ketting met de ring op het nachtkastje van Murtagh. Ze rende ernaartoe en snikte van blijdschap.

"Ik was al bang dat ik hem kwijt was." Zei ze terwijl ze stralend de ring omdeed, het deerde niet meer.

"Meghan.." Murtagh ging voor haar staan en legde zijn handen om haar middel. "Zolang je die ring bij je draagt ben je veilig. Of het nu om je nek is of om je vinger, beloof me dat je hem altijd zult dragen."

"Veilig waarvan?" vroeg Meghan die het niet begreep.

"Veilig van mij." Zei hij toen bitter. Meghan schrok en begreep het niet, het maakte haar zelfs een beetje lacherig.

"Doe niet zo belachelijk."

"Meghan ik meen het. Ik weet niet wat Galbatorix met me van plan is. Hij heeft me dingen geleerd die…ik weet niet of het wel juist is dat ik ze leer, maar het enige juiste wat ik er tot nu toe mee heb gedaan is de bezwering in die ring. Hij zal er voor zorgen dat ik jou nooit iets aan zal doen. Hoe erg Galbatorix me ook onder de duim heeft." Meghan werd bang van hem.

"Je maakt me bang.." zei ze geschrokken.

"Het spijt me.." Even stonden ze daar in een innige omhelzing. Toen liep Murtagh naar een kast en haalde er een tas uit.

"Hier zit alles in wat je nodig zult hebben. Ik heb er een kaart in gedaan, voor de zekerheid, wat eten dat lang houdbaar is, en een boek voor als je eenzaam bent." Meghan keek en het was het boek met de geschiedenis van de Drakenrijders. Ze glimlachte en streelde de kaft. In de binnenkant stond iets in Murtagh's handschrift wat ze nog niet wilde lezen. Dat wilde ze bewaren.  
"Het is tijd.." zei Murtagh met pijn in zijn stem en hart.

Het was Meghan te snel voorbij gegaan hoe ze op een paard belande en Murtagh naast haar in volle vaart galoppeerde. Al snel zaten er verscheidene wachten achter hen. Meghan deed de moeite niet ze te tellen. Al huilend probeerde ze haar paard zo snel mogelijk te laten gaan. Ze waren net buiten de paleismuren. Murtagh stopte hier niet zoals ze af gesproken hadden. Hij reed met haar mee. De wachten kwamen steeds dichterbij. Hij minderde vaart. Meghan keek achterom en haren waaiden voor haar gezicht.

"Wat doe je?!" schreeuwde ze in paniek.

"Ik hou ze tegen, ga!" schreeuwde hij met schorre stem "Ik hou van je Meghan. Wees voorzichtig…Ga! Nu!" schreeuwde hij zo hard dat ze ervan schrok. Meghan voelde tranen over haar wangen stromen. Ze keek nog een paar keer achterom. De wachten reden op Murtagh in en gooiden hem van zijn paard. Ze was bang voor wat er met hem zou gebeuren maar durfde niet meer om te kijken. De verleiding zou te groot worden terug te gaan. Toen ze ver weg was leunde ze huilend voorover en legde aaide haar paard. Het was een prachtig zwart paard. Langzaam draafde het voort. Meghan stopte die nacht niet, de vlucht was nu begonnen.

**Meghan scrhok toen ze voelde hoe ze bijna in slaap viel. **Ze keek om zich heen. De dag kwam alsof er niets gebeurd was. Het was koud en helder. De zon scheen fel. In de verte was een dorp te zien. Over een paar dagen zou het winter worden. Meghan zag dat haar paard al even moe was als zij, zo niet nog erger. Ze keek achterom, het paleis was niet meer te zien. Ze was er uren vandaan dus het was veilig genoeg wat rust te zoeken.

"Wat dacht je van wat drinken en rust Storm?" zei ze tegen het dier terwijl ze tegen zijn zij klopte.

Ze kwam in het dorp, de wereld leek er te slapen. Storm zette ze bij een drinkbak, niemand zag haar. Niet veel later liep er een oude vrouw met een mand over straat. Meghan werd niet opgemerkt. Toen Storm genoeg gedronken had besloot Meghan buiten het dorp te gaan slapen, voor zover ze zou kunnen.

Dieper in het aangelegen bos zocht ze een geschikte plek. Ze lag tegen een boom en keek leeg voor zich uit, ze was bang voor wat er met Murtagh gebeurd was. Maar al snel bleek de vermoeidheid sterker.

**Hoofdstuk 13 – It's too late to apologize **

"Wát dacht je?!" riep Galbatorix voor de derde keer, het galmde door de zaal. Murtagh zweeg. Zijn lichaam deed pijn van het verzet tegen de wachten, maar zijn hart had de meeste schade opgelopen.

"Dat je dat ik nie twist van jullie kleine geheim?" hij liet Murtagh niet reageren "Dacht je…dacht je nu werkelijk dat ik niet wist dat jullie trouwden de nacht dat je het paleis verliet? Ik ben niet achter Murtagh" schreeuwde hij "Maar jij.." hij pauzeerde en lachte leeg. "Jij hebt me iets geweldigs gegeven." Murtagh begreep het niet maar vroeg niets.

"Ik wist dat je me bij lange na niet trouw was. En ik deed mijn uiterste best te bedenken hoe je me wel trouw zou zijn..en toen…toen gaf je mij deze prachtige kans." Galbatorix grijnsde zelfingenomen.

Murtagh keek hem kwaad aan, hij voelde een snee boven zijn wenkbrauw trekken.

"Ik laat haar gaan, ik volg haar niet, en ze leeft.. Ben je niet trouw aan mij..dan is het heel simpel..dan zal dat mooie hoofdje van haar een ereplaats krijgen in mijn troonzaal. Je doet exact wat ik je opdraag, en je zult me ten alle tijden trouw zijn." Galbatorix genoot van de val die hij gezet had.

"Liefde is de sterkste keten Murtagh." Zei hij langzaam.

"Goed.." zei hij toen hij zijn vingertoppen tegen elkaar zet. "Denk je besluit maar over in de kerkers…breng hem weg." Zei Galbatorix met een handgebaar.

Dag in dag uit ging het hetzelfde. Meghan sliep of at amper, ze dacht grotendeels aan Murtagh en het lot van de Varden, de dood van haar vader en Ajihad. Ze moest de Varden zo snel mogelijk bereiken. Onderweg was haar verhaal dat ze gevlucht was vanwege een gearrangeerd huwelijk met een oude wrede man. Dit wekte sympathie op bij oude vrouwen en zo kreeg ze vaak eten mee voor haar vlucht. Ze reisde een week met een andere vrouw maar ze vertelden elkaar amper wat, beiden wantrouwig. Toen ze in de buur van Surda kwam zag ze iets opmerkelijks. Een groep groot genoeg om een klein dorp te bewonen had een kamp gemaakt in de bossen. Ze besloot zelf te gaan slapen een eindje verderop. Ze had drie dagen amper geslapen, eigenlijk had ze de afgelopen weken amper een oog dicht gedaan. Ze merkte dat ze mager werd, voor ze in slaap viel zong ze zacht een liedje tegen Storm, zoals haar gewoon was geworden.

Ze viel zoals altijd in slaap met Murtagh's boek in haar handen. Ze had het nog geen enkele keer open gemaakt maar het troostte haar. Zo sliep ze.

Maar dat was voor korte duur. Ze werd wakker van iemands hand op haar mond en een dolk tegen haar hals. Ze trok op precies dat moment haar eigen dolk en was doodsbang.

**Ze keek in het gezicht van een jongeman waarvan zijn gezicht verweerd was van een lange zware reis. **

"Als je stil bent, laat ik je los." Zei hij met op elkaar geklemde kaken. Meghan knikte angstig. Hij liet haar los en ging tegenover haar zitten.

"Wie ben je?"

"Ik ben Meghan, ik ben op reis. Wie ben jij?"

"Dat gaat je niets aan. Wat doe je hier?" vroeg hij bits.

"Nou..tot voor kort slapen maar jij.."

"Waarom ben je op reis?" zijn kruisverhoor vervolgde zich.

"Ik ben gevlucht..ik zou uitgehuwelijkt worden aan een vreselijke schoft..ik zag geen andere uitweg." Meghan zat dat hij haar geloofde, helaas was ze altijd goed in liegen geweest.

"Hoe oud ben je?" vroeg hij nu vriendelijker, waarschijnlijk meer als reactie op het feit dat ze uitgehuwelijkt werd.

"Zeventien, binnenkort achttien." Hij knikte afwezig.

"Is het misschien niet verstandig als je bij ons komt liggen vannacht, het kan hier behoorlijk gevaarlijk zijn." Vroeg hij vriendelijk. Meghan voelde zich schuldig dat ze misbruik maakte van zijn vertrouwen. Ze knikte langzaam. De mensen in het kamp waren eerst wantrouwig maar toen ze haar 'verhaal' hoorden kwamen vooral vrouwen al snel haar kant op.

"Ik ben Roran trouwens..Roran Sterkhamer." Zei de jongeman voordat hij wegliep.

Meghan keek haar ogen uit met zoveel mensen bij elkaar. Ze waren ontzettend gehecht aan elkaar, of zo leek het. Ieder wist zijn plek binnen de groep en de bijbehorende bezigheden. Als ze vroeg of ze ergens mee kon helpen was het niet nodig. Toen iedereen klaar was zaten ze nog even rond een paar kampvuren. Ze keek achter zich waar Roran en een paar mannen druk in gesprek waren. Ze kon het niet helpen zich af te vragen waarover.

Terwijl ze haar best deed te luisteren naar het gesprek waar ze aan had deelgenomen begon het te regenen. Iedereen haastte zich in hutten en tenten, spullen werden naar binnen gehaald. Meghan bleef zitten, op sommige momenten kon ze genieten van regen. Ze staarde leeg voor zich uit en begon heviger te ademen terwijl ze probeerde tranen tegen te houden. Ze hield van regen omdat niemand zag dat je huilde.

Roran zorgde ervoor dat iedereen droog en wel was. Hij regelde alles vlekkeloos, toen keek hij naar Meghan die eigenwijs op een boomstam bleef zitten. Toen ze niet opstond toen hij gebaarde dat ze naar hem toe moest komen liep hij op haar af. Hij trok haar aan haar arm omhoog en duwde haar in de dichtstbijzijnde tent. Meghan dacht dat hij een goede leider zou moeten zijn. Daar zat ze dan, bij wildvreemden in een tent. Te luisteren naar de regen. Een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd kwam naar haar toe.

"Hier meisje." Zei ze met een stem vol medelijden, ze moesten weten wat haar echt was overkomen. Zouden ze hetzelfde over haar denken? De vrouw gaf haar een deken, hij kriebelde maar het hield haar warm. Haar gedachten dwaalden telkens opnieuw af naar het verleden en de angst voor de toekomst.

"Waarom zijn jullie hier?" vroeg Meghan daarna aan het zoon van de vrouw. Hij was een jaar of twaalf.

"De Ra'zac teisterden ons dorp. Ze hebben zelfs een meisje meegenomen, ze was verraden door haar eigen vader!" zei het de jongen vol ongeloof. Er flitste een herinnering door haar hoofd, de dag dat er een gevangene in het paleis was die schreeuwde om haar vader. Ze slikte, geschrokken.

"Hou je mond Finn!" riep zijn moeder en gaf hem een tik tegen zijn hoofd. "Sorry." Zei ze daarna richting Meghan.

"Maar je begrijpt dat we niet iedereen in vertrouwen kunnen nemen." Meghan knikte, dat begreep ze maar al te goed.

De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker in het volle tentje. Het was er aangenaam warm doordat het vol lag met mensen. Ze was de eerste die wakker was, gewekt door een nachtmerrie. Ze vouwde de deken zo stil mogelijk op en kroop naar buiten. Alles was nat van de regen, er waren een paar mensen op, voornamelijk mannen.

"We vertrekken vandaag…reis je mee?" hoorde ze een stem achter haar. Ze keek om, het was Roran. Ze keek goed naar zijn gezicht en zag dat er onder de baard een jong en knap gezicht moest zitten. Keek ze niet op die manier zag ze een verweerde jongeman die het een en ander had meegemaakt. Er was geen teken van onschuld meer in de jonge ogen.

"Waarom vertrouwen jullie me?" vroeg Meghan terwijl ze iemand hielp met het opknopen van een tentdoek.

"We hoeven niet iedereen te wantrouwen. Bovendien..je bent alleen, een meisje..en je bent niet de grootste..we kunnen je wel aan." Zei hij met een grijns, en toch bitter.

"Welke kant moet je op?" vroeg hij toen.

"Richting de Beor-bergen." Antwoordde Meghan eerlijk.

"Dan kun je nog enkele dagen met ons mee denk ik.." zijn gedachten dwaalden af naar iets anders en hij liep naar een van de mannen. Die ochtend hielp Meghan zoveel mogelijk mensen bij hun vertrek. Ze kreeg ontbijt aangeboden maar toen ze wilde eten kreeg ze geen hap door haar keel. Ze voelde zich misselijk. Al snel ging de groep verder. Meghan deed haar best een praatje met iedereen te maken, ze merkte dat ze het nodig had onder mensen te zijn. Te lang was ze alleen geweest, te lang gezwegen. Ze was oprecht geïnteresseerd in de levens van de mensen, en een voor een waren ze open en aardig. Meghan had respect voor hen. Sommigen waren bitter en hard, ze ontweek hen dan ook. De weinige kinderen die mee waren stelden haar vol op vragen die ze graag zou beantwoorden, maar niet altijd naar waarheid.

Die daarop volgende avond raakte ze in gesprek met Roran. Hij vertelde haar hoe hij op zoek zou gaan naar de liefde van zijn leven. Die door haar eigen vader verraden was en nu in de handen van Galbatorix was gevallen. Meghan wist niet waarom hij haar dit vertelde.

"Waarom vertel je dit?"

"Ik weet het niet..misschien omdat het makkelijker is mijn gevoelens te laten zien bij een vreemde.." zei hij twijfelachtig. De afgelopen twee dagen had ze hem gezien als een sterke leider, maar nu zag ze ook zijn zwakten. Ze zag hoe vreselijk veel pijn hij had en bedacht zich dat ook zij van haar liefde was weggehaald. De afgelopen weken had ze zich afgevraagd waarom Galbatorix niemand achter haar aan had gestuurd, maar al snel dacht ze er niet meer aan, ze zag het als een kans.

"Gaat het wel?" vroeg Roran gek genoeg aan haar in plaats van zichzelf. Meghan schrok op.

"Ja, hoezo?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Je ziet witjes..en wat afwezig." Meghan glimlachte flauwtjes en haalde haar schouders op.

Het afscheid van haar nieuwe vrienden kwam snel. Zij moesten een andere kant op, ze kon meereizen maar zou er langer over doen bij de Varden te komen. En dat was haar belangrijkste doel. Het werd haar steeds meer duidelijk waar ze alles voor deed, Roran's verhaal hielp haar alleen maar meer. Een rechtvaardige en vrije wereld. Ze klampte zich wanhopig vast aan dit beeld.

Ze ging alleen verder, de bergen waren in zicht, ook al waren ze nog een eind weg. Ze voelde zich als een kind dat al tijden zijn knuffel kwijt was maar hem nu gevonden had. Het uitzicht op de bergen gaf haar het idee dat alles weer goed zou komen. Maar met de dag voelde ze zich zwakker, en met de dag werd het moeilijker te eten en slapen. Ze dacht aan Murtagh en haar vader, en aan hen alleen. Ze was bang dat ze niet zo sterk was als ze zou willen. Ze gedroeg zich sterker dan ze was. Ze huilde iedere nacht, en overdag zette het eindeloze gevecht tegen de tranen zich keer op keer voort. Ze voelde zich zwak en niet goed genoeg voor de belangrijke taken die haar waren opgelegd. De bergen kwamen dichterbij maar ze leek het niet bewust mee te maken, het ging als een roes aan haar voorbij. Het landschap dat ze steeds meer begon te herkennen. Toen herinnerde ze zich haar heenreis. Hoe ze vol goede moed dacht de koning te verraden, hoe ze haar dappere en ijdele gedachten niet uit haar hoofd kon krijgen. Ze glimlachte om haar eigen naïviteit. En toen. Toen werd de wereld zwart.

**Hoofdstuk 14 – Does this darkness have a name? ****Is it your name? **

Meghan werd wakker in een donkere omgeving. Haar lichaam deed pijn en voelde slap aan, ze wist niet of ze wel overeind kon komen. Ze staarde voor zich uit en keek richting een beige gekleurd doek van grof katoen. Zo schatte ze. Ze hoorde iemand kuchen buiten en probeerde haar hoofd op te tillen. Ze steunde op haar ellebogen en kreunde. Ze lag in een tent. Als reactie op haar kreun sloeg iemand het tentdoek open en kwam er een golf van licht binnen. Meghan kneep haar ogen dicht en probeerde daarna voorzichtig aan het licht te wennen maar het doek was alweer gesloten. Ze keek in het bekende gezicht van Roran. Verward knipperde ze met haar ogen.

"Daar ben je weer." Zei hij terwijl hij even glimlachte.

"Wat.." voor ze haar vraag af kon maken gebaarde Roran dat ze moest blijven liggen.

"Niet veel later na ons afscheid zagen we je paard in de verte, hij was kennelijk teruggelopen, een slim beest."

"Maar waarom dan?"

"Waarom? Je was compleet buiten westen voor de afgelopen twee dagen. Ik weet niet wat er onderweg met je gebeurd is maar…" hij stopte met praten en gaf Meghan de tijd na te denken en het in zich op te nemen. Toen knikte ze langzaam.

"Is Storm hierheen gegaan?" vroeg ze verbaasd, Roran knikte.

"Nedda vond jou en Storm en heeft je hier ondergebracht. Het hele dorp wilde perse wachten tot je veilig en gezond wakker werd, dus vandaar dat we nu hier zijn."

"Het gaat prima met me." Zei Meghan lichtelijk afwezig, ze waardeerde de zorg van de mensen enorm. Ze zag dat Roran haar niet geloofde maar dat hij dat niet liet merken.

"Natuurlijk." Knikte hij, "Je kunt je even opfrissen, en dan zien we je zo buiten denk ik." Hij verliet de tent, de bundel licht die naar binnen viel prikte in haar ogen. In een hoekje stond koud water, ze waste haar gezicht en liet wat water door haar nek sijpelen. Daarna bond ze haar haren in een vlecht bij elkaar en deed een poging om naar buiten te gaan. Haar ogen moesten wennen aan de overvloed aan licht maar dat gebeurde al snel. De hele groep was in rep en roer bezig, zich klaar aan het maken voor vertrek.

"Het lijkt mij het verstandigst als je deze dag nog met ons mee rijdt, we nemen een omweg die redelijk op jouw weg zou moeten lijken..dus het zal je niet verhinderen."

"een omweg?" vroeg Meghan abrupt.

"We kunnen het niet riskeren te dicht bij de mannen van de koning te komen." Er ging een schok door haar heen.

"Zijn ze hier ook?" vroeg ze geschrokken. Roran knikte.

"Ze zijn overal."

Meghan voelde zich prettig tussen de groep, ze was zo minder eenzaam en werd afgeleid van haar gedachten. Ze liepen grotendeels, sommige kinderen of vrouwen zaten afwisselend op paarden of ander vee.

"Wat voor iemand is ze?" vroeg Meghan toen ze de lange stilte niet meer draaglijk vond. Roran schrok op uit gedachte en keek haar aan, hoewel hij had geweten dat ze naast hem liep had hij de buitenwereld genegeerd. Even keek hij haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Ze heet Katrina." Zijn stem werd zacht en ze zag dat hij terug dacht aan haar. "Ze is lief, ontzettend lief, en mooi, grappig en slim. Ze ziet altijd het beste in mensen en probeert ook het beste voor iedereen te doen." Meghan zag dat hij het fijn vond over haar te praten en zij vond het fijn om te horen "Ze wou haar vader nooit kwetsen met wat wij hadden. Hij had haar dankbaar moeten zijn, zijn eigen geweldige dochter…verraden." Hij balde zijn vuisten en het was niet langer een onschuldig en fijn onderwerp meer.

"Het spijt me voor je. Echt Roran." Zei Meghan oprecht, hij keek haar aan en glimlachte bitter.

"Dankje, maar daar kom ik niet verder mee."

"Als ik ergens mee kan helpen.." Meghan maakte haar zin niet af, Roran knikte.

"Dus wat is jouw verhaal…uitgehuwelijkt?" Meghan slikte, ze wilde hem graag de waarheid vertellen maar wilde niemand het gevoel geven ze te hebben verraden.

"Eigenlijk.." ze aarzelde even "ik geef toe dat ik gelogen heb." Zei ze rustig, ze hoopte op het beste. Roran wachtte geduldig tot ze verder zou gaan.

"Ik moest mijn hele reis liegen, omdat ik een geheim met me meedraag dat zwaarder is dan ooit te voor. Ik ben op de vlucht voor de koning.."

"Zijn we dat niet allemaal?" vroeg Roran, zijn stem klonk begripvol. Meghan keek even om zich heen.

"Misschien ook wel. Maar ik denk niet dat ik hem bepaald vrolijk gestemd heb. Ik werkte in zijn paleis…maar ben gevlucht."

"Waarom?"

"Waarom ik er werkte of waarom ik gevlucht ben?" vroeg Meghan.

"Beiden."

"Ik werkte er eigenlijk omdat ik de koning veracht. En ik vluchtte omdat mijn familie me nodig heeft, meer dan ooit." Meghan wond er maar doekjes om.

Begripvol knikte Roran.

"Het is moedig van je. Maar er is meer niet? Je hebt verdriet om iets…je eet amper, Finn zei dat je nachtmerries had toen je bij hen in de tent lag."

"Blijft hier niets geheim?" grinnikte Meghan.

"Alles valt op als je voor je mensen probeert te zorgen, jij bent zolang je hier bent een van ons..en wanneer je ons nodig hebt zijn we er voor je. Dus vertel.." Roran hielp een oudere vrouw naast hem omhoog op een stuk rots en wendde zich toen weer naar haar.

"Ik ben er verliefd geworden. Een onmogelijke liefde, en die heb ik achter moeten laten." Zei Meghan afstandelijker, ze had hier met niemand over gepraat maar had er ook niet de behoefte toe. Het deed te veel pijn.

"Je houd veel van hem, of niet?" Roran praatte zacht, Meghan knikte. "Het spijt me ook voor jou." Zei hij toen.

Die avond bouwden ze een klein simpel kamp op aan de rand van een veld bij het bos. In de verre verte waren vaag wat stralen licht van een stad te zien, aan de andere kant van een heuvel. Met een stokje zat Meghan in het vuur te steken, ze staarde in de vlammen. Twee jongetjes tegenover het vuur waren aan het stoeien tot grote ergernis van hun moeders.

"Hé." Riep Meghan, de jongens keken haar kant uit, ze waren een jaar of acht.

"Waar gaat het om?" vroeg ze.

"Hij," en klein blond jongetje met extreem grote ogen wees naar een wat grotere jongen met donker haar "zei dat ik niet mee kon doen met hem en Finn en Girga omdat ik te klein ben maar we zijn even oud en ik ben veel sterker!"

"Maar hij is een watje! Hij begint al te huilen als hij zijn mama een dag niet in de buurt heeft!" gromde de ander.

"Goed." Meghan stond op en liep hun kant uit, "Jij.." ze wees naar de kleinste "Laat eens zien hoe sterk je bent." Het jongetje stroopte zijn mouw op en liet een klein kinderarmpje zien met een flinke ontwikkelde spierbal. Meghan knikte onder de indruk.

"Zie je dat?" vroeg ze de ander. "Nu, waar ben jij goed in?" vroeg ze de ander.

"Hij is slimmer!" zei het kleine jongetje.

"Nou, als je zo slim bent…dan weet je vast wel dat hij prima mee kan doen. Hij is heel sterk, en misschien is hij niet zo dapper..maar dat kun jij hem leren." De jongen knikte en schoof een pluk haar achter zijn oor. Lachend renden ze weg.

"Dat heb je goed opgelost." Het was Roran die vanaf een afstand had zitten kijken. Meghan haalde haar schouders op "Ze moesten alleen inzien dat ze beter elkaars vrienden kunnen zijn dan vijanden.."

"Dan nog." Hij schonk haar een bescheiden glimlach en liep verder.

**Hoofdstuk 15 ****– Just know that wherever you are, I miss you. **

Meghan werd die ochtend duizelig wakker. Voor het eerst sinds lange tijd had ze honger, maar toen iemand haar een stuk brood gaf had ze geen zin meer. Haar humeur weerhield haar het meest van eten, haar verdriet. Tegen haar zin at ze wat maar al snel kreeg ze niets meer naar binnen. Ze voelde haar lichaam zwak zijn die dag.

"Goedemorgen." Roran kwam naar haar toelopen en bekeek haar even met een grijns. Meghan wist dat ze er niet uit moest zien, zo uit de tent gerold. Maar het deed haar niets.

"Morgen.."

"Morgenochtend gaan wij richting het westen, maar dan zul jij wellicht richting het westen moeten. Dus dit is je laatste dag met ons..vrees ik."

"Waarom zoek je me eigenlijk zo vaak op?" vroeg Meghan, nieuwsgierig.

"Je kent niemand hier, en het is makkelijker om met iemand te praten die je niet uit hun huizen hebt meegesleept op een gevaarlijke tocht, jij bent niet iemand van de helft die me haat maar geen andere keus heeft, of van de helft die me mag en met me meegaat uit medelijden en noodlot. Vandaar. En bovendien, we zijn vrienden..toch?"

Meghan knikte, dat klonk fijn. Sinds lange tijd hoorde ze het woord. Als ze goed geteld had was ze vandaag precies zes weken geleden gevlucht uit het paleis.

Toen Roran zich weer druk hield met het hier en daar helpen van anderen, besloot Meghan hetzelfde te doen. Niet veel later kwam een van de jongetjes van gisteravond naar haar toe. Het was het blonde jongetje.

"Mevrouw.." hij trok aan haar blouse, ze keek om.

"Ja?" zei ze met een glimlach.

"Kijk, hebben we gisteren gemaakt en ik heb hem gewonnen met armpje drukken!" hij liet een houten zwaardje zien waar onhandig wat versiersels in waren gekrast.

"Zie je wel." Ze knipoogde "En je zult er vast heel goed mee kunnen vechten." Hij knikte trots.

"Hoe heet je?" vroeg ze toen hij zich omdraaide om met zijn zwaard te flaneren.

"Tobias mevrouw, en u?"

"Meghan..en ik ben geen mevrouw hoor." Ze aaide hem vlug over zijn hoofd en hij huppelde weg.

Later die middag liepen ze over een open vlakte langs de rand van het bos. Het bos was een donkere holte langs hun pad. Er klonk gelach en gegiechel uit van de kinderen die het spannender vond drie bomen verder in het bos rond te huppelen. Meghan schudde haar hoofd en herinnerde zich hoe graag zij door de bossen struinde toen ze nog een klein meisje was.

"Roran.." hij liep wat voor haar in het midden van de groep mensen, met een klein jongetje op zijn rug. Hij draaide zich om met een vragende blik.

"Ja?"

Hij kwam naast haar lopen toen hij zag dat ze niet naar buiten kreeg wat ze wilde zeggen. Met alle geduld wachtte hij op haar stem.

"Waar gaan jullie heen?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Helemaal duidelijk is dat eigenlijk niet..Ik wil Katrina redden, maar ik moet eerst zorgen dat mijn mensen veilig zijn."

Meghan knikte begrijpend.

"Waar ga jij heen?" vroeg hij toen, ze had moeite hem aan te kijken bij het antwoord op die vraag.

"De Varden." Durfde ze te zeggen. Ze keek naar het jongetje op zijn rug dat met zijn kleine mond half open sliep.

"Waarom?" vroeg hij, onderweg had hij verschillende verhalen gehoord van de Varden die rebelleerden tegen de koning.

"Omdat dat mijn mensen zijn." Zei ze zacht. Hij knikte.

"Ik denk dat je trots mag zijn op je mensen…en op jezelf." Zei hij toen hij door had dat ze zich niet gemakkelijk voelde bij dit onderwerp.

"Het schijnt dat mijn neef daar rondhangt." Er klonk een soort wrok in zijn stem.

"Je neef?" vroeg Meghan.

"Een ouwe gek heeft me verteld dat hij de nieuwe held is daar..Eragon heeft niets anders gedaan dan ons hele dorp in gevaar gebracht!"

"Eragon?!" Meghan schrok, praatte ze met de neef van de nieuwe drakenrijder?

"Je beseft je toch wel dat hij de nieuwe Drakenrijder is?" zei Meghan voorzichtig, ze kon het niet helpen dat er een vlaag van spot door klonk in haar stem. Roran lachte met een kille leegte in het geluid.

"Ja natuurlijk. Een Drakenrijder." Zei hij sarcastisch. Meghan keek hem vol ongeloof aan, haar ogen leken zeker half zo groot. Roran schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd en keek haar vragend aan.

"Je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat je die onzin gelooft?"

"Sorry? Onzin? Ik wéét dat het waar is." Meghan werd koppig.

"Ik ken mijn neef Meghan, als hij de held is waar het hele land afhankelijk van is.." hij staakte het praten toen er een hoge kinderstem gillend weerklonk over het hele veld. Ieder hoofd keerde zich naar het bos en keek geschrokken wat er gaande was. Een diep gegrom weerklonk samen met de gillende stemmen als een angstaanjagende muziek vanuit het bos.

"De kinderen." Mompelde Meghan en zonder na te denken rende ze het bos in.

"Meghan!" Roran deed zijn best haar tegen te houden maar haar smalle schouder gleed uit zijn vingers. Een klein meisje kwam huilend het bos uit rennen haar gezicht onder het bloed dat niet van haar kwam.

"Beesten.." snikte ze "Wilven." Stotterde ze. Wilven waren beesten die een vreemde gelijkenis hadden aan wolven, alleen waren ze groter, wilder en valser. Ze jaagden op alles wat leefde, en hadden een griezelige voorkeur voor mensen. Vaak zaten ze in de buurt van kleine boerderijen aan randen van dorpen. Ze kwamen echter alleen voor waar bergen in de buurt waren. Roran deed zijn best niet meer naar het kind te luisteren en hoopte dat het goed opgenomen zou worden door de dorpelingen, zonder aarzelen liep hij met zijn hamer in zijn rechterhand het bos in, hij versnelde zijn passen al spoedig. Niet veel verder zag hij Meghan rennen en toen hij zijn ogen nog verder door het bos liet dwalen zag hij een van de kinderen voor een van de wilven uitrennen.

"Meghan nee!" riep hij, het was duidelijk dat de beesten te groot en te sterk waren voor iemand van haar proporties. Maar het deed haar niets, blind van vastberadenheid rende ze op het beest af dat het kind bijna te pakken had. Het viel over zijn eigen kleine beentjes en de wilf sprong naar zijn prooi. Meghan stortte zich op het beest dat ontzet op zijn zij viel en vluchtig op zijn poten krabbelde. Meghan trok het kind overeind en hield het voor zich terwijl de wilf dit keer tegen haar rug sprong. Ze was vastberaden hem niet bij het kind te laten komen, Roran dwong zijn benen nog sneller te gaan dan ze al gingen en sprong op het beest in dat met zijn tanden een weg zocht naar Meghan's nek. Ze worstelde wild tegen het sterke beest dat haar huid op verschillende plekken open had gebeten. Roran sloeg met zijn hamer in op zijn hoofd toen hij achter zich nog meer wilven hoorde naderen. Het waren er drie in totaal, die angstig wegkropen bij het zien van het dode lichaam van een van hun familieleden. Roran heigde terwijl hij zijn hamer hief om ook de laatste de stuipen op het lijf te jagen. Meghan kwam met moeite omhoog en hield het kleine jongetje in haar armen. Hij ademde zwaar, zijn borst was open gekrast en er zat een lelijke wond in het kleine slanke nekje. Het bloedde ontzettend, Roran trok een van de mouwen van zijn bloes en probeerde het bloeden te stelpen. Meghan liep naar de bosrand vol hoop dat dit kind het zou halen en de anderen veilig waren. Toen stuitte ze op het lichaampje van een van de andere kinderen. Roran rende voor haar uit en keek hoe hij het maakte. Toen ze dichterbij kwam zag ze dat het Tobias, het jongetje van de andere dag was. De lucht in haar longen sloeg uit haar mond en tranen prikten in haar ogen. Roran tilde hem op en schudde zijn hoofd toen Meghan hem hoopvol aankeek. Alle dorpelingen keken vol hoop in de richting waar het geritsel vandaan kwam. Daar stond Roran met het kinderlijkje in zijn armen.

Paniek ging als een golf door de groep mensen, gevolgd door schrik. Verdriet drong daarna door, naar het hart als een dolk. De moeder van Tobias kwam naar voren gerend, gevolgd door haar man die haar ondersteunde met tranen over zijn wangen toen haar benen haar niet konden tillen. Het was hartverscheurend hoe de man en vrouw steun bij elkaar zochten maar nooit genoeg konden vinden. Het verdriet vrat aan hun harten en dat zou nooit stoppen. De ouders van het kind in Meghan's armen kwamen niet. Ze keek rond en voelde dat ze in paniek raakte.

"Zijn ouders moeten het weten!" zei ze gehaast tegen Roran toen ze geen reactie zag.

"Hij heeft geen ouders." Vertelde Roran langzaam met verdriet in zijn stem.

"Maar iemand moet iets doen!" Meghan keek naar het kind en hoe ernstig hij eraan toe was. Hij werd langzaam wakker en begon te kuchen, de wond in zijn nek bloedde minder erg als voorheen.

Meghan legde het jongetje neer en trok haar overjasje uit om het onder zijn hoofd te leggen. De jongen raakte in paniek toen hij echt wakker werd met zoveel pijn.

"Hee daar.." Meghan wist niet wat ze moest doen en besloot het kind af te leiden. "Hoe heet je?"

"Ettan." Kreunde het kind.

"Wat een stoere naam Ettan, en hoe oud ben je?" terwijl ze het kind zoveel mogelijk makkelijke vragen stelden keek ze waar hij gewond was. Langzaam kwamen steeds meer mensen haar helpen en niet veel later werd de taak haar geheel uit handen genomen.

"En nu gaan we naar jou kijken." Zei Roran toen ze zich rustig probeerde te krijgen aan de rand van het kampvuur dat een van de mannen ter plekke had gemaakt, vanavond konden ze niet verder.

"Hoezo?" Meghan had niet door dat ze gewond was geraakt, ook al deed haar hele lichaam pijn. Op het moment dat Roran aan de snee in haar zij zat en de krassen rondom haar buik realiseerde ze zich waar de pijn vandaan gekomen was.

**Hoofdstuk 16 – I real****ly miss you hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes**

Murtagh staarde naar de maan die door zijn raam scheen. Zoals hij elke avond deed, zich afvragend of Meghan in orde was, hopend dat ze leefde. Zijn trainingen werden zwaarder en zwaarden, hij herinnerde zich amper wie hij ooit was geweest. Zijn beeld over Galbatorix en Alagaesia begon te veranderen, ook al bedacht hij zich elke nacht dat hij het ander wilde. Dat dit niet was wat hij geloofde, Galbatorix macht over hem werd sterker en sterker. Hij keek naar de rand van het bed. De weinige nachten dat Meghan naast hem had gelegen lag ze tegen dat randje aangekropen terwijl hij naast haar ging liggen, als hij zich omdraaide kroop ze zelfs slapend tegen hem aan. Hij zuchtte vermoeid. Vannacht kon hij niet slapen, hij was al drie keer uit zijn slaap gehaald door dromen en gedachten.

Hij ging rechtop zitten in bed en steunde zijn hoofd in zijn handpalmen. Zijn vingers in zijn haar.

Als hij in de buurt van Galbatorix was dacht hij niet aan haar, het was alsof er een blokkade in zijn hoofd was geplaatst. Hij snapte niet waarom hij Galbatorix minder leek te haten, en toch meer op het moment dat hij 's avonds tot zichzelf kon komen.

"Goedemorgen. Ik vertrouw er op dat je een goede nachtrust hebt gehad?" in stilte nam Murtagh plaats aan tafel voor het ontbijt. Hij kreeg geen hap door zijn keel. Dit keer spookte het beeld van Meghan wel degelijk door zijn hoofd. Toen hij Galbatorix aankeek wist hij niet meer wat hij gezegd had.

"Sorry?" zei hij afwezig.

"Is er iets dat je me moet vertellen?" vroeg Galbatorix, hij was tevreden geweest met zijn eigen doortraptheid en liet dat Murtagh merken telkens als het Galbatorix niet aanstond hoe hij zich gedroeg. Murtagh schudde zijn hoofd en deed een poging te eten.


End file.
